Just you, Saruhiko
by Glosoli
Summary: 2: Hidaka entrecerró los ojos intentando averiguar que tramaba su superior; la sonrisa burlona y esposas en sus manos le indicaron que no era nada bueno. O tal vez sí, dependiendo de qué haría con ellas. (Serie de oneshots smut/hard/fluffy donde el protagonista es Saruhiko)
1. Visita al Rey Azul (ReiSaru, Omegaverse)

**[K] No me pertenece.  
Advertencia: Smut, escenas explicitas yaoi. Spoiler.**

(Esta historia se sitúa en los capítulos 9 y 10 del manga "Lost Small World")

* * *

Como pocas veces ocurría, escalofríos cayeron en cascada por la columna de Reisi Munakata; él se caracterizaba por su habitual porte serio, pero solo tenía una palabra para describir lo que sentía en esos instantes.

Tentación.

El joven omega de Homra que había invitado cayó a causa del entumecimiento en sus piernas quedando en una posición que, bueno, para cualquier alfa figuraba un delicioso platillo digno de degustar.

Digno de reyes.

Yacía con el pecho pegado al suelo, subiendo y bajando por los resoplidos molestos que escapaban de su nariz. Los ceñidos jeans permitían una vista todavía mejor del trasero alzado, de apariencia suave y atractiva, además la sudadera se había movido por la caída, dejando expuesta parte de la piel de su espalda tan pálida como su rostro, que ahora le devolvía una mueca a medio camino entre el enojo y la vergüenza.

Dios, sus pantalones se sintieron más ajustados por la simple visión, pero debía mantenerse calmo. Al fin y al cabo quería reclutar a este chico como una pieza más, la definitiva. No podía caer en la tentación por un simple error que seguramente resultaría en la evasión del menor y por tanto la imposibilidad de unirlo a las filas de Scepter 4.

Mientras tanto Saruhiko no se encontraba en su mejor momento, eso estaba claro. Y si bien el hombre frente a él se mantenía impasible juraría haber visto un destello de deseo en su mirada, tan fugaz como el aleteo de un colibrí, pero real al fin y al cabo. Maldijo sus malditas piernas por no responder, pero maldijo todavía más la conocida sensación de sumisión que comenzaba a apoderarse de su ser, el calor...

¿Cómo? Se supone que faltaban más de dos semanas para eso.

Pero los síntomas se hicieron evidentes cuando una ligera sensación de vacío se coló en su cabeza y cuerpo: el maldito celo decidió adelantarse precisamente ese día y lo único que el menor podía hacer era rezar para que el imponente alfa frente a él no se diera cuenta.

Estaba tan jodido...

"Realmente me gustaría tener un usuario de armas ocultas" Dijo al fin Munakata, sin signos de cambio en su rostro. Saruhiko pensó entonces que el rey no notó lo que ocurría -cosa extraña por el aire inteligente que le inspiraba- y se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio. Comenzaba a sentirse aún más extraño y las palabras parecían mezclarse en su cabeza, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho preguntó lo que su curiosidad quería saciar.

"Si dijera que quiero cambiar de clan... -su voz salió más suave que minutos antes- ¿es eso posible?"

Munakata permaneció estoico. Lo tenía donde quería, había movido los hilos para que la conversación fuera en ese rumbo y al fin el chico mostraba signos de interés en su propuesta, pero en lugar de responder a su pregunta se aventuró con una interrogante propia, una que nació cuando sus fosas nasales captaron un aroma dulce flotando dentro de la camioneta

"¿Ocurre algo, Fushimi-kun? -su mirada no abandonó los fieros orbes índigo- Luces acalorado"

Fushimi mordió su labio inferior molesto, quería decirle que no le molestara, levantarse e irse de ese maldito sitio hacia su departamento. Seguramente Misaki estaría besando el suelo que pisaba su amado rey y tendría la privacidad para descansar en las mantas de su amigo por un rato.

Abrió la boca dispuesto hacer real su tren de ideas, pero lo único que salió fue un jadeo cuando el dolor típico del celo se instaló en su vientre de pronto, haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza y abrazarse a si mismo en un intento de reducir el daño.

Reisi no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que tenía frente a sus narices a un omega cuyo celo acababa de manifestarse.

No se movió, sin embargo, pues de hacerlo no estaba seguro de cómo procedería. Desde su pubertad hasta la actualidad se enorgullecía de su gran control frente a un sin fin de situaciones, especialmente cuando se trataba de su lado animal, y si bien el aroma de ciertos omega en el pasado llegó a captar una mirada suya no habían logrado cavar en su interés. Pero esta vez era diferente, el aroma no solo consiguió su atención total, también le excitó de una forma arrasadora.

Y aun así continuó mirando cómo se retorcía de dolor, sin atreverse a acortar la distancia y reclamarlo como suyo.

Saruhiko estaba sorprendido por dos motivos. Primero: su celo no solo se había adelantado, también parecía más fuerte que los anteriores, siendo comparable al primero que tuvo y le dejo llorando por horas. El segundo motivo era un poco más complicado de explicar, al menos en sus condiciones... Munakata permanecía quieto frente a él con la certeza de que su celo se estaba manifestando y aun así no hacía nada.

¿Qué clase de alfa era este? Cualquier otro ya le habría saltado encima sin duda alguna, pero él estaba como una estatua, podía sentir sus ojos fijos sobre su figura encorvada pero no percibía movimiento alguno. El único cambio que exteriorizó fue su aroma, que se hizo más fuerte con el paso de los segundos, pero ello podía ser una simple respuesta natural como alfa a su celo, tal vez no sentía ningún tipo de atracción por Saruhiko y esto en lugar de aliviarle -por la seguridad de su trasero- le ponía un tanto malhumorado.

Debía ser su deseo tomando control de su mente, porque Saruhiko se encontró a si mismo ansiando por ese hombre que apenas conocía y no le tocaba pese a todas las feromonas que estaba emitiendo.

"Munakata..." Llamó débilmente, quiso pensar que en principio fue contra su voluntad, pero en el fondo sabía perfectamente que no era así.

"Fushimi-kun, creo que debo salir de aquí, tu actual estado nublara tu juicio y..."

"Por favor" El ruego interrumpió al rey, cuyos ojos comenzaron a adquirir un matiz más oscuro del violeta claro.

 _"Ow, el pequeño mono está rogando~"_

Al fin el chico alzó la mirada y no fueron esos ojos terriblemente parecidos a los propios los que le devolvieron una mirada burlona, sino los orbes amatista de Munakata. Inhalo profundamente y procedió a apoyarse sobre sus codos. Tal vez era un error, pero...

Era un error que se le antojaba correcto ahora.

"Alfa, -murmuró bajando la cabeza, tocando ahora la frente en el suelo- por favor"

Y el cuello libre de marca alguna señaló a Reisi que el chico se encontraba a su completa disposición.

Con elegancia se irguió abandonando su posición sentada y avanzó hacia Saruhiko, ignorando las piezas de rompecabezas esparcidas en el suelo. Cuando estuvo frente a él se agachó y con el índice levantó su barbilla, con la nueva cercanía vislumbró mejor su rostro; las lágrimas que se acumulaban volvían cristalinos sus ojos, el tenue rubor sobre sus pálidas mejillas y el rosado tierno de sus finos labios.

¿Por qué una criatura tan delicada y hermosa acabó en Homra?

"¿Cómo podría yo negarme a tal petición?" Preguntó retóricamente, el ceño fruncido del moreno le indicó que se lo había tomado como burla, así que sin perder tiempo acalló cualquier replica con un beso suave.

Saruhiko olvidó cualquier reclamo de inmediato, zambullendo su ser en aquel toque, envolviendo su brazos alrededor de su cuello como si se asegurara de que era real, y si tuviera que definir el beso que compartían diría perfecto sin pretensión alguna. En el pasado besó otros labios, los de ese amigo que ahora le dejaba de lado a él y sus viejas caricias; pero este ósculo era distinto, había _algo_ que no podía poner en palabras, y ese algo establecía una diferencia abismal entre Munakata y Misaki.

 _'Ah, Misaki... Estoy besando al enemigo de tu querido Mikoto-san ¿Qué pensarías?'_

Una mordida en su labio inferior le sacó de esas cavilaciones, abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando Munakata se separó de él.

"No pienses en otro hombre ahora, Fushimi-kun. -Le reprendió con peligrosa amabilidad y apartó las piezas del juego que quedaban entre ambos para sentarse de piernas cruzadas, luego sonrió con astucia y dio palmaditas en su regazo. -Quítate pantalones y ropa interior, luego siéntate aquí"

Una voz dentro de Saruhiko le gritaba que aun podía retroceder y mantener su dignidad intacta, pero tal cosa no ocurrió. En lugar de eso cumplió con la orden de Munakata, temblando cuando estuvo semi desnudo y con su erección apuntando vergonzosamente en dirección al mentado.

"Una excelente vista, debo decir" Saruhiko chasqueó la lengua y como quien no quiere la cosa se sentó con rudeza a horcajadas del hombre. La primera sonrisa burlona nació en su boca cuando sintió la protuberancia oculta por los pantalones azules rozando su propia intimidad.

"Seguro te está gustando mucho, ¿eh?"

Reisi se limitó a asentir sin vergüenza. Se dedicó a bajar la cremallera de la sudadera del menor y desabrochar su camisa, luego rozó con la yema de sus dedos los pezones, obteniendo un gemido más alto como respuesta.

"De verdad estas muy caliente, lo extraño es que cuando entraste no había signos de celo en ti. -Pellizcó sin fuerza un botón rosado, esta vez ganando un siseo de impaciencia. -Me preguntó qué habrá ocurrido para que te pusieras así..."

Fushimi no respondió, solo desvió sus ojos para no verse aún más lamentable. Podía sentir ya la viscosidad de la lubricación natural ahí atrás y la sola idea de manchar el uniforme pulcramente azul le hacía sentir infinitamente nervioso; su sentido le hacía notar como sus aromas interactuaban; no se mezclaban, pero si se juntaban sin intención de repelerse.

Y que le llamen loco, pero si se ponía a compararlos desde una vista general no eran tan diferentes. Y en ninguno estaba el hedor de cenizas que marcó su infancia, tampoco el fuego que ahora no soportaba.

Volvió a la realidad cuando una sensación húmeda recorrió su cuello, encontrando a Munakata inclinado lamiendo su piel. Jadeó por ello, apretando el abrigo por la pura necesidad de aferrarse a algo, y no se había recuperado de ello cuando un dedo trazó directamente sobre su entrada.

"¡E-espera...!" Tartamudeó viéndose incapaz de formar una frase completa, pero su petición fue ignorada.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo, Fushimi-kun. -Las palabras del rey azul provocaron que el aliento tibio chocara contra la piel humedecida, dándole placenteros escalofríos- Pero no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que disfrutes"

"Quien está preocupado..." Logró murmurar el de Homra frunciendo el ceño, pero sus labios temblando le quitaron toda credibilidad al fingido desinterés.

"Uhm. -Asintió nuevamente Munakata, ya algo acostumbrado a las respuestas del chico. Con facilidad introdujo el dedo en su interior, arqueándolo un poco. -Tan mojado"

Y consideró entrañable el rostro molesto que encontró al separar sus labios de la piel ajena; Fushimi podía fingir toda la molestia del mundo si quería, pero bastaban el rubor y los gemidos para que el alfa entendiera que lo estaba disfrutando.

No solo eso, su aroma se hacía más fuerte y delicioso... Reisi sabía que si esto se prolongaba mucho más perdería todo autocontrol.

Introdujo dos dedos más de golpe, haciendo gritar a Saruhiko de la pura sorpresa. Los hundió hasta que sus nudillos establecieron el límite y comenzó el vaivén de entrada y salida, la lubricación natural jugaba un rol fundamental, permitiendo el deslice más rápido.

Fushimi mordió su hombro izquierdo mientras que con una mano apretaba el otro, la idea de una pequeña marca por parte del omega logró estimular más a Munakata, que aceleró el ritmo de sus dígitos con el pensamiento de cómo se sentiría hundirse en esa cavidad apretada y caliente, tan virginal. Tomarlo por completo, vaciarse dentro de él.

Marcarle...

Cerró con fuera sus ojos, empujando esas ideas fuera, lo que importaba ahora era Saruhiko, única y exclusivamente él. El celo era una pesada carga y Munakata estaba ayudándole, habría tiempo de indagar con profundidad en sus sentimientos más adelante.

Cuando fuera **su** usuario de armas ocultas.

Fushimi comenzó a mover sus caderas cuando le faltaba poco, desesperado por liberarse de una vez, la rapidez de su clímax no le sorprendió pues durante el celo era realmente hipersensible. Así en pocos segundos alcanzó el orgasmo y el rey azul se apoderó de su boca con hambre de él.

 _"Si te escucho gemir al acabar no podré contenerme"_ Fue el pensamiento de Reisi.

Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que Saruhiko se recompusiera, se encontraba todavia perezosamente acurrucado en el pecho del hombre, con el rostro oculto en su hombro. No podía manejar todas las cosas que comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza. El haber tenido intimidad con el enemigo, la idea del rostro decepcionado de Misaki y su distanciamiento; la voz de Munakata invitándole a Scepter 4, sus ojos presos de lujuria... Tantos pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados, pero solo una cosa se filtró hacia sus labios.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó lentamente, consciente del prominente bulto todavía encerrado en los pantalones ajenos.

"No pensemos en eso ahora, Fushimi-kun, solo quiero saber si te encuentras mejor"

"No es de tu incumbencia..."

Y pese al tono huraño su aroma todavía abrazaba el del uniformado.

Reisi Munakata no le marcó ese día, tampoco le tomó por completo.

Adios Homra. Adiós Tatara Totsuka. Adios, Suoh Mikoto.

Jungle. Dresden Slate. Misión secreta, traición. Misaki.

Azul. Munakata.

 _"Esta persona es mi Rey"_

Pasaron los años y el joven omega confundido se volvió un hombre consciente de sus sentimientos.

 _"Este Rey es mi alfa"_

* * *

 **Nota de autora: La idea es hacer una serie de oneshots con Saruhiko como protagonista, con distintos personajes masculinos de K. ¿Por qué? Porque es mi favorito y lo shippeo con todos, lo he dicho. Incluso ronda mi cabeza un smut Scepter x Saru... Ejem.**

 **En fin, la cosa es que si esto llega a un público algo más grande y les gusta mi estilo me hagan pedidos y conforme pueda los cumpliré, pese a no contar con mucho tiempo actualmente :) Esta es mi primera incursión en el fandom de K y estoy muy feliz~**


	2. Diversión inmóvil (HiSaru, bondage)

**K project no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: Smut, Bondage.**

* * *

Hidaka se preguntaba honestamente, _¿cuál es el concepto que tiene el capitán sobre la diversión?_ Por todos los cielos, admiraba al hombre, le respetaba como su rey y llevaría a cabo sus órdenes con obediencia.

¡Pero había un límite para todo!

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su habitación fue desplomarse sobre la cama, se sentía exhausto y no físicamente. La incomodidad de pasar dos horas sentado en la pequeña sala hizo mella en su energía, el silencio se veía roto únicamente por los intercambios nerviosos de palabras entre miembros, nada comprometedor ni chistoso, así los únicos que parecían a gusto eran el capitán Munakata y la teniente Awashima, el resto era un grupo de jóvenes reprimiendo toda conducta que pudiera calificarse como informal por miedo a los superiores.

"Creo que tengo algo para animarnos luego de ese fiasco" Escuchó decir a Gotou luego de un rato. Cuando se movió para verle encontró un extraño libro justo frente a su cara, se veía desgastado, con los bordes de página amarillos y la tapa negra cubierta de extraños arañazos.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" Quiso ocultar su nerviosismo al preguntar; cada día su compañero encontraba objetos más... raros.

"Es un libro usado en uno de los más antiguos Sabbat, creo que tiene rituales interesantes que podríamos intentar ahora mismo"

"Ah, uh, es que..."

Antes de soltar cualquier pretexto estúpido para no verse envuelto _una vez más_ en ese tipo de cosas el timbre de mensaje en su PDA llamó la atención de ambos. Hidaka abrió con esperanza los textos que llegaron seguidos.

 **[Supongo que ya termino su estúpida reunión para estrechar lazos, ¿fue un infierno o realmente hicieron algo productivo?**

 **Si es lo primero ven a mi habitación, tengo algo mucho mejor.**

 **Si es lo segundo ven de todas formas.]**

"Es una pena, tengo un pendiente que atender ahora mismo" Se excusó sin real lamento, levantándose para ir a la puerta.

"¿A las doce de la noche? –Gotou parecía tener ganas de preguntar más, pero simplemente asintió y centró su atención en el viejo libro. –Bueno, tu cama tal vez sirva como altar..."

Prefirió salir de ahí antes de escuchar más, solamente rogaba porque su amigo no invocara bichos raros o algo así en el sitio donde descansaba, ya mucho tenía con esa estatua extraña que parecía observarle mientras dormía.

Las luces ya estaban apagadas cuando salió al pasillo de los dormitorios, de puntillas se desplazó hasta su destino y sin tocar antes abrió la puerta. La curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba ese ' _algo mucho mejor_ ' le ponía ansioso, pero pronto se sintió también confundido.

Entrecerró los ojos intentando averiguar que tramaba su superior; la sonrisa burlona y esposas en sus manos le indicaron que no era nada bueno.

O tal vez sí, dependiendo de qué haría con ellas.

"Luces fatal" Fue el bello saludo de su novio. Akira se distrajo y le sonrió con algo de cansancio, luego se movió hasta quedar frente a él.

"Fue horrible, tal vez algo de mimos me haga sentir mejor" Murmuró bobamente, apoyando la frente en su hombro.

"No sé porque le temen tanto, -Fushimi chasqueó la lengua y dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda del más alto- aunque acepto que puede ser algo espeluznante a veces"

"Fushimi-san puede hacerle frente, pero nosotros no"

"De todas formas, no te llamé para escuchar tus lloriqueos. –El moreno le apartó sin rudeza de su cuerpo y le dio la sonrisa. –Vamos a divertirnos un rato"

"¿Cómo nos divertiremos?" Preguntó un tanto más animado, recuperando la curiosidad por su mensaje, por las esposas y su actitud enigmática.

"Bueno, Hidaka. –Saruhiko giró de manera experta las esposas entre sus dedos. -¿Conoces el término bondage?"

* * *

Y así Hidaka acabó con las manos esposadas tras su espalda y una venda cubriéndole los ojos, Fushimi le había hecho sentar en la silla de escritorio en medio de la habitación y lo único que escuchó después de eso fueron algunos pasos, tela cayendo al suelo y algo muy parecido al clic de una instantánea...

"Uh, ¿Fushimi-san?" Se aventuró a preguntar, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente como si con eso lograra percibir algo más.

"Muy bien, Hidaka, estás cansado así que esto no tomara mucho tiempo. –Fue la respuesta que recibió, seguida de una pequeña risa y más pasos acercándose. –De todas formas no capaz de durar mucho"

Tragó saliva dificultosamente. No se molestó debido el comentario burlón aludiendo a una _poca resistencia_ de su parte, por al contrario, la libido comenzó a subirle consciente de que tendrían intimidad.

Lo primero que sintió fueron yemas recorrer sus piernas sin presión, pequeños toques exploradores que ascendieron de forma paulatina hasta su pecho, ahí palmas se establecieron sobre los pectorales y lo siguiente fue el aliento cálido de su novio justo sobre sus labios.

"Mira, tu respiración se está volviendo pesada y apenas te he tocado, me pregunto qué cosas estarás pensando... o esperando"

Impaciente, Akira intentó adelantar su cabeza para conectar sus labios pero el aliento se alejó luego de un chasqueo de lengua.

"Tu único trabajo es permanecer quieto. –Le reprendió Fushimi, dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente. –Idiota"

Hidaka no tenía puesto un bozal, pero considero que responder no sería lo correcto y asintió, tan dócil como un perrito, sin saberlo provocó una sonrisa satisfecha del menor, quien decidió apresurar un poco las cosas.

Primero la camiseta, subió el dobladillo hasta dejar expuesto el pecho, tan marcado y varonil. Hidaka tembló un poco; la habitación de Fushimi era la más fría, pero con la convicción de que pronto se calentaría no reclamó. Hábiles dedos trabajaron en la hebilla el cinturón y bajaron la bragueta de su pantalón, luego este fue quitado junto con la ropa interior, de esta forma toda la extensión de piel por debajo de las clavículas quedó a la vista de su novio.

A eso no siguió ningún comentario sino nuevos toques: una palma masajeando su pecho, la lengua tibia mojando débilmente la piel bajo su barbilla y dedos en sus caderas. Hidaka suspiró con placer, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitar el acceso a su cuello.

"Te has puesto duro ya, que sucio"

Gimió cuando su miembro fue palpado tentativamente, además las palabras dieron un plus al toque.

Tal vez era un jodido raro, pero si había algo que le ponía a mil era su novio burlándose de él durante el sexo; chistes, comentarios sarcásticos, humillación... Tal vez porque era el momento en que Saruhiko Fushimi, el frío tercer al mando de Scepter 4, perdía toda inhibición y disfrutaba sin medida de las caricias que compartían, del efecto que tenía en su cuerpo.

"Fushimi-san, por favor..." Rogó sin rastros de timidez, con necesidad pura y sin filtro moral.

"Bueno, lo haré solo porque me estás dando pena" Y aun sin ver podía imaginar el encogimiento de hombros y la sonrisa de superioridad.

La pérdida de dos de sus sentidos contribuyó enormemente al grito que soltó cuando sin aviso alguno la lengua de su novio recorrió desde la punta hasta la base de su miembro, ida y vuelta un par de veces.

Tan húmeda y cálida, el suave musculo se desplazó tortuosamente tensando todo su cuerpo y sin remedio comenzó a jadear desde ya. El más joven terminó las pequeñas burlas en la punta, donde paseó el sinhueso sobre la ranura de su glande.

"Uhm, gritando como una nenita, Akira. –Fushimi se posicionó mejor entre sus piernas y dio un par más de lamidas. –Tan pervertido"

 _"¿Quién es el pervertido aquí?"_ Pensó.

El moreno envolvió la mano en la base y comenzó a engullir con esa pasión tan pocas veces vista el falo duro y caliente. Akira se convirtió en un desastre de gemidos, respiraciones erráticas y dedos curvados por el puro placer; podía sentir como golpeaba la garganta de su novio con cada vaivén, el roce de los dientes agregaba placentero dolor a toda la situación.

"Fu-Fushimi-san, ah, más"

"No, no, Hidaka. –Detuvo un momento el sexo oral, con tono grave. –Así no"

Es cierto... al fin y al cabo él mismo le había dado la libertad de llamarle por su nombre, aquel que tenía un origen que Fushimi odiaba, pero que de en labios de Hidaka había tomaba otra connotación.

"Mi Saruhiko..."

Dicho esto la acción continuó, con un nuevo ritmo más alocado y rudo, Hidaka arqueó la espalda y cerró con fuerza los ojos, consciente de que el _"De todas formas no serás capaz de durar mucho"_ fue una promesa y no una burla. Saruhiko comenzó a gemir débilmente mientras succionaba, mandando ondas por su miembro y empujándole al borde con suma facilidad.

"Vo-voy a, ¡ah!"

"Pobre Hidaka, –Ronroneó Fushimi, alejando su boca y masturbándole fieramente. –quiere correrse ya"

"¡Sa-Saruhiko!" Gimoteó con sus últimas fuerzas el nombre de su novio y se derramó; su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente en compas del aire que intentaba recuperar. Se sentía sudado y cansado, apenas podía formular ideas coherentes en su cabeza.

"Luces fatal" Saruhiko repitió la frase con la cual le recibió esa noche. Hidaka solo pudo resoplar, sin fuerzas ni ganas de objetar.

Por suerte su novio decidió ser piadoso y le liberó de las esposas, pero no hubo signos de que fuera a quitarle la venda de los ojos, por lo que el mismo Akira la retiró. No le encontró frente a él y cuando volteó Fushimi ya estaba recostado sobre la litera inferior, mirándole aburrido con la mejilla apoyada en su mano, solo vistiendo una camiseta vieja de Hidaka y la ropa interior.

"Dejarte ahí esposado habría sido buena idea"

"Ni siquiera tú eres tan malo, Fushimi-san" Le respondió, levantándose con pesadez para luego recostarse a su lado en la cama.

"Te gusta que sea malo, reconócelo"

"Me gusta, -aceptó fácilmente- te quiero mucho, Fushimi-san"

"Tan cursi" Y vino el típico chasquido de lengua, seguido por una sonrisa que solo Akira podía provocar. Abrazó su figura delgada, dispuesto a dormir de una vez.

Estaba exhausto, esta vez físicamente. Pero valía completamente la pena por la real diversión que tuvo.

(Recibió miradas extrañas al día siguiente, cuando le preguntó a Fushimi si sabía por qué este simplemente le respondió que debía aprender a moderar sus gritos. Mierda)

* * *

 **Nota de autora: Creo que es más FushiHida... pero yo imagino a Saru como un uke dominante aquí xD El siguiente será MikoSaru~**

 **Aquí Saru aun no es mayor de edad, pero digamos que Hidaka va a estar en plan: Si no lo miro no es ilegal (Literalmente, lol)**

 **Como dije al principio, se aceptan pedidos, ya tengo ideas para AkiFushi, AndySaru, TotsukaxSaru, JunglexSaru (todavía no elijo emparejamiento, pero la idea esta), IzuSaru y... MikoKusaTotsuxSaru... :)**


	3. Chocolate y canela (TotsuSaru)

**Chocolate y canela.**

A medida que pasan los días su existencia vuelve a ser amarga.

Cuando era niño muy pocas cosas interrumpían su insípida rutina; las contadas conversaciones que tuvo con Kisa, aquel asalto en el bus, los fugaces momentos en que ese hombre armaba con maestría un cubo rubic, concentrado en eso y no en molestarle.

Tal vez lo que más disfrutó durante la vida fue su amistad con el enano colorín que un día simplemente decidió "salvarle" de unos matones demasiado estúpidos.

Y desde ahí todo se volvió algo divertido, un toque picante que le despertó de su constante aburrimiento; platicas bobas hasta altas horas de la noche, planes de conquistar el mundo, palabras de afecto tan poco comunes para él, promesas de una vida juntos y más cariño del que nunca recibió.

Todo perdió gusto cuando se unieron a Homra.

"... así que acompañaremos a Mikoto-san para enseñarles quien manda, ¿vienes?"

Saruhiko no había estado escuchando y tampoco se molestó en preguntar de que se trataba.

"Paso, el clima es una mierda"

"¡Pero el fuego de Mikoto-san nos mantendrá bien! -Exclamó Misaki alzando el puño, luego se levantó del taburete para seguir al resto que ya marchaba- Bueno, allá tú, de todas formas Mikoto-san..."

Dejo de prestarle atención otra vez, suspirando con pesadez cuando la puerta se cerró y el bar quedó en silencio al fin.

 _"Mikoto-san esto, Mikoto-san aquello. Pareces un maldito disco rayado, Misaki"_

Cruzó los brazos sobre la barra y recostó la cabeza en ellos; Homra parecía un sitio absurdamente cálido, pero Saruhiko siempre se sentía frío.

"Parece que somos solo tú y yo"

Ah, no fue el único en quedarse.

"Solo tú, me iré en unos momentos"

"Oh, pero es muy temprano todavía y hace frío. –Totsuka se inclinó ligeramente sobre la barra frente a él y le regaló una de sus tantas sonrisas. –Veamos, ¿qué te parece si bebemos algo de chocolate caliente?"

"No me gusta el chocolate. –Saruhiko hizo una mueca disgustada. –Demasiado dulce"

"Oh, no te preocupes, tengo la solución para eso"

Antes de poder detenerlo Totsuka se dirigió a la parte trasera del bar, ahí donde preparaban comidas y demás. Fushimi suspiró un tanto exasperado, bien podía pararse e irse sin avisar, es lo que haría si se trataba de cualquier otra persona. Pero Totsuka... la idea de simplemente marchar le hacía sentir algo culpable, sobre todo si el hombre quería prepararle algo.

Pero él no se lo pidió, seguramente acabaría por rechazar el chocolate y resultaría igual. Maldito Tatara, si tan solo le tratara como los demás no tendría problemas en ignorarle por completo.

Mientras estaba solo se distrajo un rato con su PDA navegando por las noticias más recientes con total aburrimiento. Varias veces dirigió su vista a la puerta de la cocina, sacudiendo después la cabeza y recordándose que no era como si estuviese esperando al tipo ese.

 _"Comienza cuenta regresiva para el día de los enamorados, 30% de descuento en..."_

Bloqueó el aparato y lo guardó en su bolsillo casi con repulsión, en ese momento regresó Totsuka con dos tazas humeantes que dejo sobre el mesón. Cuando se enfocó en el rostro de Fushimi silbó bajo.

"Lamento haberte hecho esperar, no es para que pongas esa cara" Bromeó.

"No seas idiota. –Fushimi desvió su atención a la taza y apretó los labios unos segundos mientras miraba el liquido. –Ugh, en serio no me gusta eso, así que..."

"Pero no lo has probado. –Le interrumpió Totsuka rodeando la barra para luego sentarse en el taburete a su lado. -Anda, bebe un poco"

"Ya he probado chocolate antes, Totsuka-san" Le respondió un tanto exasperado.

"Pero no el mio, Saru-kun"

Saruhiko chasqueó la lengua por la forma en que le llamó (siendo que hace tiempo había manifestado su desdén por ello) y por la insistencia en que probara el dichoso chocolate. Y no es que el castaño le convenciera con su tonta sonrisa, pero no sentía ganas de entrar en un largo _quien se rinde primero_ con él

Así que Fushimi cedió.

Tomó el asa del tazón y con lentitud lo dirigió a su boca como si se tratase de una condena a beber veneno. Primero percibió el aroma flotando bajo su nariz, no era fuerte pero si característico del cacao; sopló ligeramente e inclinó la taza sobre su labio inferior, bebiendo solo un sorbo.

Fushimi cerró los ojos. Si bien mantenía el toque dulzón no era empalagoso, de hecho sus papilas gustativas debieron saltar por el buen gusto, había algo más que no supo distinguir en él, pero le otorgaba un plus que revindicó por completo su opinión general del chocolate.

Cuando separó los parpados lo primero que encontró fue la sonrisa satisfecha de Tatara, que mantenía su propia taza cerca de su boca indicando que también había bebido.

"Te ha gustado" Afirmó.

"No esta mal" Saruhiko se encogió de hombros, todavía sin ganas de aceptar que tenía razón.

"Le he puesto un poco de canela, como no te gusta el dulce no agregué mucho azúcar y el resultado ha estado muy bien, ¿no crees?"

Fushimi dejo el recipiente sobre la barra, resistiendo el impulso de beber un poco más.

"Bien, ahora me voy" Considero que probarlo sería suficiente para aplacar la insistencia de Tatara, pero él inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se atrevió a fingir tristeza.

"Supongo que no puedo hacer nada si quieres irte. -Soltó. Saruhiko alzó una ceja, curioso de que fuera a dejarle ir tan fácil; obviamente estaba equivocado, después de todo era Totsuka. -Pero con una pequeña condición"

El moreno se debatió entre negarse o aceptar sin medir las consecuencias, aunque, ¿qué tan malo podía ser? Si había alguien inofensivo en esa pandilla de punks era Tatara Totsuka -y Anna, se recordó-.

"Esta bien, ¿qué quieres?"

"Siéntate sobre la barra"

¿Qué?

"Pero Kusanagi-san odia que..."

"Descuida, descuida. -Le detuvo una vez mas y guiñó un ojo, con aire coqueto. -Será nuestro pequeño secreto"

Saruhiko definitivamente no se sonrojo por eso.

Todavía algo extrañado le hizo caso y con un pequeño impulso se subió a la barra y tomó asiento, sus piernas quedaron colgando por estar unos pocos centímetros sobre el suelo. Tatara asintió y para completa sorpresa del menor se subió también, pero en lugar de sentarse sobre la madera pulida lo hizo en su regazo.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Se felicitó a si mismo por no tartamudear.

"Tranquilo, Fushimi. -Tatara tomó su taza de chocolate humeante y mojó un poco sus labios con la lengua. -Vamos a beber el resto de una forma diferente"

Dicho esto tomó un pequeño trago de chocolate, dejó la taza sobre la barra y posó las manos sobre las mejillas de Saruhiko para luego acercarse. Por inercia el moreno abrió la boca para preguntar y el castaño aprovechó para cerrar la distancia y unir sus labios, pasando poco a poco el liquido.

Fushimi abrió los ojos en demasía y se aferró a la camisa blanca del contrario. El rubor se extendió por su pálida tez y su mente quedó en blanco por los segundos que se mantuvo el contacto. Tatara movió los labios contra los suyos en un suave roce; el sabor dulzón recorría ambas bocas y hacia un camino caliente al bajar por su garganta.

Cuando el castaño se separo, conforme con los resultados (Saruhiko sonrojado siempre era gratificante), preguntó sin rastro de vanidad en su voz.

"¿Vas a querer más?"

Fushimi miró las tazas casi llenas y luego al mayor otra vez. No estaba en sus planes acabar sobre la barra compartiendo besos y chocolate con Totsuka. Pero, rayos... solo iba uno y ya se sentía impaciente por más.

(Su día adquirió gusto al fin, fuese fugaz o duradero decidió arriesgarse a disfrutar)

Totsuka sonrió tan ruborizado como él y repitió el proceso anterior, pero esta vez abrazó el cuello de Saruhiko, instándole a acercarse más. Fushimi descansó las manos en sus caderas e inició un nuevo ósculo, separando sus labios para permitir el paso del chocolate. Bebió de la boca de Totsuka inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y una vez se acabó el liquido acabaron inmersos en un beso sensual, sus lenguas encontrándose y frotándose con pionera delicadeza.

El chocolate se volvió licor, la barra de madera cómodas nubes de felpa y el aire cálida bruma. Se turnaron para beber de la taza tras perder los nervios bobos del principio y actuaron de forma más atrevida, motivados por el afrodisíaco natural del chocolate y la canela; Tatara succionó con maestría la rosada lengua de Saruhiko, quien gimió gustoso e hizo espejo de su acción momentos después. Lamieron las rebeldes gotas que habían escapado a sus barbillas y eran escasos los segundos en que se detenían para recuperar el aliento.

Perdieron noción del tiempo mientras bebían el uno del otro, cuando el chocolate se acabó continuaron besándose con necesidad, al punto de quedar recostados sobre la barra, con los brazos envueltos en el cuerpo ajeno y dos tazas vacías al costado.

Hubo un instante en particular, cuando se separaron un poco para respirar en que Tatara se quedó mirando a Saruhiko y este le devolvió el gesto. Algo brillaba en los ojos de ambos, algo que no era solo deseo ni simple interés; destilaban cariño único y puro, el castaño lo sabía y Fushimi no llegó a descifrarlo, pero no ahondaron mucho en ello y reanudaron la calurosa sesión de besos.

Estuvieron un par de horas únicamente en ello, por increíble que suene. Todo acabó cuando un móvil sonó y Kusanagi avisó que ya iban de regreso. Se separaron sin decir mucho y Saruhiko había pensado que hablarían de ello en otro momento de ello, no todavía pues se sentía algo confundido. Pero por cosas del clan y sus problemas personales no pudieron y cuando todo explotó en él y abandonó Homra la charla solo se postergó más y más, hasta que el moreno pensó que lo había superado.

 _Tiempo después, 9 de diciembre por la noche._

Fushimi, actual tercer al mando de Scepter 4, terminaba un informe más sobre el asesinato que sucedió solo un día antes. Cuando se levantó en búsqueda de su café nocturno encontró una taza con chocolate abandonada, de aquel que preparó Kamo hace horas.

 _"Anda, bebe un poco"_

Con una sonrisa hueca cogió la taza y vació el contenido en el fregadero.

Habían dos sabores que interrumpieron fugaz pero significativamente la existencia amarga de Saruhiko Fushimi.

El dulce del chocolate con canela en los besos de Totsuka una tarde fría e intima en el bar y el gusto salino de lágrimas que probó sin querer luego de enterarse que murió.

"Odio el chocolate, Totsuka-san"

* * *

 **Nota de autora: Necesitaba escribir algo de este par :') por algún motivo la canción "Chocolate" de Jesse y Joy me inspiró esto xD**

 **Importante: Spoiler para próximas entregas(?)**

 **-Mikoto y Saruhiko en un encuentro intimo al aire libre, con Reisi como "testigo".**

 **-Akiyama sorprende a Fushimi mimándose a si mismo y no puede evitar repetir la acción mientras le mira, final fluffy.**

 **-TwoShot: Cumpleaños de Seri. Scepter4xFushimi. Mayordomos y "una" maid. Munakata siendo Munakata. Fujoshi de closet.**

 **Parejas que planeo hacer después: IzuSaru, DomFushi, Sarumi.**

 **(La portada del capítulo pertenece al manga de K project y los diálogos los edite para comodidad del relato)**


	4. A quién pertenece (MikoSaru)

Reisi miró su PDA curioso, tenía una llamada entrante de un número que identificó como el de Izumo Kusanagi, mano derecha del Rey Rojo. ¿Le habrían comunicado ya sobre su llamado de hace unas horas? En realidad eso le tenía sin cuidado, hablar con el chico que captó su interés fue mucho mejor y tenía otras formas de llegar al barman.

Pero bueno, al parecer no necesitaría ponerse en contacto él mismo.

"Izumo Kusanagi" Dijo luego de aceptar la llamada, no hubo respuesta inmediata pero si sonidos. Peculiares sonidos.

Oh, podía asegurar que eran jadeos.

" ** _Yo, Munakata_** " Fue el perezoso saludo que recibió y no hacia falta escucharlo una vez más para saber que no se trataba del propietario del bar sino del mismo Mikoto, cuya voz pese a ser lenta como siempre tenía un tono mucho más ronco y profundo de lo habitual.

 _Interesante_.

"Es una sorpresa que llames, Suoh Mikoto. -Contestó observando la imagen que comenzaba a formarse en su puzzle: tres calas altas y majestuosas naciendo de un nítido estanque. -¿Qué ocurre?"

 _"_ _ **Simplemente quería dejarte algo claro**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **¡Ugh, ah, Mikoto-san!**_ _"_ Esa voz...

¿El usuario de armas ocultas?

* * *

Tatara e Izumo debieron notarlo en poco tiempo a juzgar por las miradas que le daban, pero Mikoto ignoró esto y continuó al pendiente de ese chico.

Se preguntó brevemente si ese par era muy listo o el resto de sus clansman eran despistados, ya que su constante escrutinio parecía pasar desapercibido para ellos e incluso para _él_. ¿No se habría dado cuenta, o decidió pasarlo por alto como si no importara? La sola idea lograba cabrearle un poco, era obvio que estaba ignorándole.

Podía sentir sus llamas corriendo dentro de esa figura delgada, su marca en la clavícula era la prueba irrefutable de que formaba parte de su clan y aun así era distinto a ellos; siempre alejado de los demás, sin hablar más de lo necesario y manteniendo especial distancia con Mikoto.

Las pocas veces que habían estado a solas notó que incluso le tenía miedo.

Luego estaba ese peculiar aire frío siempre presente en él, que era lo que más le molestaba por recordarle vagamente al rey azul, pero al mismo tiempo era su mayor punto de interés, porque al final lo distinguía como una persona única en la multitud que era Homra.

Cuando Izumo le comentó el aparente gusto de Munakata por el chico solo alzó una ceja, sin mostrar por completo la sorpresa que le provocó ello. De todas formas, había pensado, no es como si Fushimi fuera irse de Homra, pues ahí tenía la única persona que parecía emocionarle y hacerle sentir bien pese a toda su fachada borde: Misaki Yata, único amigo cercano y compañero de peleas.

Dicho pensamiento menguó hace unas horas, cuando yendo contra su orden Fushimi no solo contesto el teléfono, sino que intercambió un par de palabras con el insufrible azul. En ese momento no pudo evitar levantarse molesto y colgar la llamada, e iba a advertirle a Fushimi sobre Munakata pero la llegada de los demás miembros de su clan le hizo cambiar de opinión y quedarse callado.

Pasaron horas desde eso, siendo ya de noche, y la sensación de incomodidad no desaparecía en su estómago, pero entre más le observaba algo nuevo comenzaba a formarse ahí con cada detalle que captaba.

La forma en que se movía su garganta mientras bebía agua, las tan sutiles sonrisas que aparecían cuando Yata le hablaba de alguna tontería contrastando al ceño fruncido que aparecía minutos después cuando el chico se iba con el resto. Sus puños apretados, los nudillos todavía más blancos y el dolor oculto en sus ojos tras esas gafas de montura gruesa.

Mikoto sabía la razón de su actitud en parte, pero no podía evitar preguntarse por qué Fushimi odiaba tanto Homra. ¿Sería por la gente, por su actuar? Tal vez eran factores, pero el motivo parecía algo más serio, puede ser que Mikoto no le conociera en absoluto pero estaba seguro de que el motivo de ese tipo para despreciar su clan no era algo estúpido. Desde su instalación había una cosa que no encajaba y estaba seguro de que eso debía doler, porque su rojo podía ser muy bonito y cálido como decía Anna, pero también se podía volver el infierno mismo si no se manejaba bien.

Finalmente Fushimi se levantó y caminó fuera del bar, su amigo ni siquiera lo notó al estar demasiado ocupado escuchando los cuentos de Chitose.

"¿Mikoto?" Una pequeña mano jaló su camiseta. Pero Anna no miraba a Mikoto, Anna miraba la espalda de Fushimi mientras se alejaba a través de una canica roja.

Y pudo dejar las cosas así, con Fushimi marchándose de ahí tal vez para siempre, pero Mikoto haría un único intento y ya.

Porque le gustara o no a Saruhiko él seguía siendo su Rey.

"Sí" Respondió bajo y se levantó, caminó fuera del bar levantando una mano en señal de despedida a los chicos que parecían dispuestos a seguirle.

Fuera hacía calor, Mikoto siempre lo sentía así desde que se volvió Rey Rojo, fuera una tarde lluviosa o un día nevado. No le costó mucho hallar la presencia del chico en un callejón frente al bar, se dirigió ahí y le encontró de cuclillas, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de piedra. Pero Saruhiko no parecía sorprendido con su aparición y habló de manera uniforme.

"¿Qué es eso, además de mirarme todo el día vas a seguirme también?"

"Entonces te diste cuenta" Contestó más para sí mismo que para el chico. Apoyó su espalda en la pared contraria y encendió un cigarrillo con una pequeña llama de su índice.

"Por ser alguien que nunca parece interesado en algo fue bastante obvio. –Fushimi se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca burlona después. –Que el resto de esos estúpidos de tu clan no se diese cuenta no me sorprendió, por supuesto"

"Mi clan, ¿eh?" Le miró directamente, con una ceja ligeramente alzada. Fushimi desvió la mirada al suelo y chasqueó la lengua, como si no fuera más que una molestia.

"Sabes a que me refiero"

"Claro, no me ves como tu rey" Hubo un ligero sobresalto en el menor por las palabras sin anestesia y pasaron algunos segundos antes de que respondiera, y lo hizo con una evasiva.

"Por eso el acoso, ya veo"

Mikoto sonrió por la burla, no era común que alguien del clan a excepción de Izumo o Tatara se atreviesen a molestarle, menos de esa forma rebelde y jocosa, ciertamente le divertía un poco. Separó la espalda de la pared y avanzó lentamente hasta el chico, que notando su acercamiento se irguió y parecía dispuesto a irse, cosa que Mikoto no permitió.

"Te dije que colgaras el maldito teléfono. –Expresó al fin, y se permitió pensar que Fushimi con su gran inteligencia leería entre líneas el motivo real tras su molestia. Colocó ambas palmas sobre la pared a los lados del chico, dejándole encerrado y más cerca de lo que habían estado nunca, ni siquiera durante la instalación. -¿Tan difícil era hacerme caso?"

"¿Tan difícil era ponerte de pie y hacerlo tú mismo?" Admiró un poco la forma en que Fushimi no perdía la compostura, tal vez por orgullo. El ligero temblor en su barbilla le delataba y Suoh se encontró preguntándose si esta vez era por miedo o nerviosismo.

 _"Ah, entonces era esto..."_

Mikoto era impulsivo, si quería hacer algo lo hacía y ya, sin detenerse a pensar mucho en inconvenientes y consecuencias. No era una persona estúpida, simplemente hacia caso a sus instintos.

Por eso se inclinó y deshizo la distancia con Fushimi, que recibió sus labios en una caricia tan fría como caliente. Mikoto aventuró su lengua dentro de la cavidad húmeda, explorando su paladar, la punta de sus dientes y la misma lengua contraria que permanecía tan quieta como su dueño. Segundos después y satisfecho se separó, era suficiente para él.

Sí, eso era lo que quería.

Una expresión totalmente distinta a la faz de escasas emociones que mantenía en el bar, mejillas arreboladas, labios ligeramente hinchados y coloreados por el rudo beso.

El rojo natural de Saruhiko Fushimi lucía jodidamente bien.

Estaba dispuesto a separarse por completo, a alejarse del callejón y entrar a Homra una vez más, a dejar que en adelante las cosas simplemente siguieran su curso. Pero las palabras del quinceañero detuvieron todo plan de marchar en esos instantes.

"Me pregunto si Munakata lo hará mejor"

Niño bonito y estúpido.

"Ah, ma-maldito bruto..."

El amparo nocturno escondió sus siluetas en ese callejón, los besos habían trascendido en caricias por todo el cuerpo, su camisa desabrochada había perdido algunos botones y sus pantalones habían caído junto con la ropa interior a sus tobillos, sus pies firmemente anclados al suelo mientras el rey completamente vestido comenzaba a embestirle.

Saruhiko no quería gemir, no quería su piel amoratada por los toscos toques de esas manos. No deseaba que fuera más profundo y que golpeara una vez más su punto dulce, provocando temblores en todo su cuerpo. No quería el calor abrasante que se extendía por su piel, aun si este le protegía del frío que debería estar sintiendo.

No quería nada de eso, pero tampoco hizo nada para detenerlo pues su maldito deseo carnal tomó control de sus acciones, permitiendo a la persona que robó _lo más importante de su vida_ poseer su cuerpo como quisiera.

Y se sentía tan jodidamente bien que dolía, el placer desbordaba su ser y quemaba como el infierno mismo, dejando en una estela de cenizas lo que fue su dignidad, aquella que desde un principio se oponía a esto.

"Esto te gusta, mocoso" Susurró lascivamente Mikoto en su oído, manteniéndolo empotrado en la pared mientras penetraba una y otra vez su ya no tan virginal entrada.

"So-solo apúrate"

"Ah, casi lo olvido" Mikoto se detuvo y salió un momento de él. Fushimi gruñó por la repentina sensación de vacío, pero la molestia fue reemplazaba por dudas cuando volteó un poco y vio al mayor marcando algo en un PDA. ¿Qué demonios, planeaba fotografiarlo o qué?

(También pensó que seguramente era el PDA de otra persona, pues nunca vio a Mikoto cargando uno, con lo bestia que era no le duraría un día. Saruhiko podía apostarlo)

Pero el aparato fue dejado en el suelo a escasa distancia de sus zapatos, aumentando su confusión y pronto el altavoz le dio la respuesta a sus interrogantes no hechas.

" **Izumo Kusanagi** "

Reisi Munakata, Rey Azul y Capitán del Scepter 4.

Su acompañante sin perder tiempo volvió a su posición anterior, entonces Fushimi con horror se dio cuenta de cuál era el plan del Rey rojo y mordió su labio inferior para no gemir más fuerte cuando reanudó las embestidas lentamente.

"Yo, Munakata"

¡Este tipo estaba loco, respondiendo tan tranquilo como si no estuviese fallándole contra una pared!

" **Es una sorpresa que llames, Suoh Mikoto.** -Contestó el hombre sin reales signos de asombro en su voz. - **¿Qué ocurre?** "

"Simplemente quería dejarte algo claro" El muy maldito salió por completo de su interior, solo para volver a hundirse fuerte y rápido hasta la empuñadura, golpeando ese manojo de nervios dentro de Saruhiko quien no pudo contener más los gemidos.

"¡Ugh, ah, Mikoto-san!"

Mikoto hizo un sonido satisfecho y siguió embistiendo al mismo ritmo, arrancando el aire de sus pulmones con cada estocada.

" **Oh, esto es muy interesante** " En lugar de cortar soltó eso, ¿qué pasaba con estos tipos? Saruhiko no era la persona más cuerda, pero joder, qué clase de retorcidos eran este par. Cómo podía solo escuchar mientras Mikoto le jodía...

Quiso golpearse cuando la idea hizo palpitar su pene por pura excitación.

"C-corta eso, demonios..."

"¿Por qué? –Mikoto recostó el pecho sobre su espalda y besó su nuca. –Esto es muy bueno, mocoso, tan apretado..."

" **Debo coincidir en eso, escuchar a Fushimi-kun es muy gratificante** "

Saruhiko apretó los labios ante eso, incluso a través de la línea podía distinguir un tinte de lujuria en la voz de Munakata, y si era gratificante significaba que le estaba gustando, que tal vez comenzaba a excitarse solo escuchando...

" _Ahora no, no..._ " pensó cuando el nudo en su vientre comenzaba a ceder, alertándole del inminente orgasmo que se avecinaba.

"Muy bien, Fushimi... -El Rey rojo llevó su mano hasta la dolorosa erección de Saruhiko, envolviendo su mano en ella y tocando la punta con el pulgar, deslizó la yema fácilmente gracias al líquido preseminal que fluía. –Ahora dile a este tipo de quien eres"

"Ni sueñes con..." -quiso resistirse, pero el hombre comenzó a bombear su falo al ritmo de las estocadas, tosca y rápidamente.

" **Estoy interesado en la respuesta** "

"¿De quién eres, Fushimi?" Repitió Mikoto una vez más.

Las voces graves de dos reyes, tan cerca...

"¡Mikoto-san, yo...! -Chilló juntando los parpados con fuerza. -¡D-de Mikoto, ah!"

Terminó arqueando la espalda tanto como pudo y con un agudo grito su semilla salió disparada manchando la pared frente a él. Mikoto gruñó profundamente, continuó embistiendo y cuando el canal se hizo muy estrechó tuvo su propio clímax, vaciándose dentro de Fushimi.

Por segundos todo fue fuego, arrastrándose por sus cuerpos sin quemar, tocando cada nervio.

Saruhiko cayó de rodillas al suelo y Suoh con pereza se arregló los pantalones, luego se inclinó, tomó el PDA y sonrió a la pantalla.

"¿Te quedó claro a quién pertenece, Munakata?" Preguntó con osadía, y pese a las palabras que siguieron no parecía molesto ni decepcionado.

" **Por ahora, Suoh** "

Seguido del pitido que indica el fin de la llamada.

Mikoto volteó a ver a Saruhiko y suspiró; como si fuera un niño –lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ahora que lo pensaba- le levantó con facilidad y podía escuchar en su cabeza a Tatara diciendo que Fushimi necesitaba comer más. Subió su ropa interior y pantalones, luego arregló la camisa ignorando los botones que faltaban; el chico se dejó hacer como si fuese una muñeca y solo cuando Suoh terminó de ordenar el desastre que era frunció el ceño, mirándole molesto.

"Esto fue un estúpido error" Escupió despectivamente, pero el rubor persistente en los pómulos pálidos y el pequeño puchero solo hizo reír al mayor, quien le revolvió el cabello y tomó su mano para llevarlo a el departamento que compartía con Misaki.

Fushimi no hizo ademan de soltarse.

Poco tiempo después si lo hizo.

 **Omake: La mala suerte de Domyouji.**

Andy Domyouji avanzaba dando pequeños saltitos hacia la oficina de su jefe, era el último informe que debía entregar y luego podría descansar por varias horas, oh sí~.

Pero su ánimo se congeló cual glaciar al abrir la puerta y situar la vista en su superior. La sonrisa que emitía era altamente perturbante y apenas podía vislumbrar sus ojos tras el brillo de las gafas.

Y Andy era estúpido, por eso le preguntó que ocurría.

"Nada malo, Domyouji-kun. –Respondió el hombre, con una terrible diversión que mandó escalofríos por la espalda del pobre diablo frente a él. –Me han hecho un muy buen reto y no pienso ceder en lo más mínimo"

Andy tragó saliva, apretó mucho los dedos y sin querer rompió su informe.


	5. Espía (AkiFushi)

**K project no me pertenece.**

 **Emparejamiento: Akiyama Himori x Fushimi Saruhiko.**

* * *

Avanzó silenciosamente hacia la oficina de inteligencia, ya en medio de la noche. Si tenía suerte podría corregir cierto error en uno de sus informes y nadie lo sabría al día siguiente.

Especialmente Fushimi; la idea de que le riñera como a Domyouji por su equivocación le ponía nervioso, no quería volar la imagen que el superior tenía de él.

Si es que sus suposiciones eran correctas, por supuesto. Tenía el recurrente pensamiento de que Fushimi le trataba distinto al resto, o al menos se comportaba menos gruñón cuando estaban solos, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero era difícil saber si se trataba de él y Akiyama no podía evitar el querer descubrir más de lo que mostraba a todos, quería saber en qué pensaba cuando bebía café por la noche y parecía mirar al infinito; el motivo por el cual rascaba tanto la quemadura en su clavícula, ¿era dolor, la odiaba o le hacía pensar en alguien de su antiguo clan? Akiyama quería saber quién era la persona especial de Fushimi, porque al contrario de lo que decían los rumores -que el chico era tan frío que no albergaba afecto por nada-, él sabía que oculta en sus ojos estaba la mirada de alguien que _quiere_ , el problema es que solo se desprendía de los muros cuando nadie prestaba atención.

Pero Akiyama sí miraba a Fushimi.

Había esperado que no siguiera en la oficina, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y todos en el cuartel se encontraban descansando tal y como se debía para rendir de forma eficiente en sus horas de servicio. Pero a esas alturas estaba claro para todo Scepter 4 que no eran pocas las noches en que su tercer al mando se desvelaba para completar trabajo o bien adelantarlo.

Y el débil brillo escapando por las rendijas de la puerta le indicó que sí, era una de esas tantas noches en que estaba ahí, así que con resignación se acercó y giró con cuidado el pomo. Y por todos los cielos, suerte que lo hizo.

Pese a la oscuridad, que ennegrecía los rincones mas apartados de la habitación, la figura de Fushimi era perfectamente apreciable por encontrarse frente a la única pantalla de computadora encendida y por tanto fuente de intensa luz, pero no era trabajo lo que hacía.

El abrigo y chaleco gris habían sido descartados en el respaldo de la silla, notoriamente arrugados. Tenía la camisa abierta hasta poco antes del ombligo, dejando a la vista la piel blanca de su pecho, brillante por la fina capa del sudor que desprendía.  
Y más abajo el panorama no era menos alentador. Los pantalones se hallaban bajados al nivel de las rodillas, dejando al desnudo los muslos parcialmente separados, permitiendo así la vista total del miembro envuelto por la mano que se movía lentamente de arriba a abajo.

Todo coronado por la expresión de placer en su rostro: no tenía puestas las gafas y los orbes índigo estaban cubiertos por los parpados. La faz completamente sonrosada y la boca abierta por los continuos jadeos que dejaba salir.

Himori estaba congelado en su sitio, con las piernas ancladas en el suelo y las manos temblando. ¿Por qué Fushimi se estaba masturbando? Es decir, no había ningún problema con que lo hiciera, el mismo Akiyama a veces debía recurrir a ello, pero en su habitación. ¿Por qué hacerlo donde cualquiera podría entrar y ver...?

Justamente como hacia él en esos momentos.

La idea de alguien más contemplando ese espectáculo le hacía sentir incomodo y solo para asegurarse echó una mirada a sus costados, quedando satisfecho por la ausencia total de personas.

Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras volvía a la escena anterior, debería cerrar con cuidado e irse de ahí antes de ser descubierto, sí, irse y no mirar más.

Sus pestañas y ceño cayeron en un gesto avergonzado cuando lo pensó mejor, era una terrible persona por rechazar inmediatamente la idea de marchar, porque el lado perverso de Akiyama también quería descubrir las cosas mas privadas de Fushimi, quería quedarse y ver cómo acababa, quería pensar que era el primero en presenciar esa parte de él.

Quería saber cómo le gustaba tocarse, en que ángulos movía la muñeca para aumentar las sensaciones. De qué forma le gustaría ser tratado en esos aspectos; tener idea de cómo podría él mismo ser el causante de su placer.

Todo se resumía en que Akiyama quería a Fushimi, de las formas mas cursis y empalagosas, pero también de las mas pervertidas.

Un débil gemido le hizo alzar la vista levemente. Sin pensar cubrió el bulto sobresaliente en sus pantalones, mala idea: el toque mandó escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, que subieron por su espalda y escaparon de su boca en forma de un bajo jadeo necesitado. ¿Qué tan malo sería hacerlo también? Nadie vería y Fushimi parecía demasiado ido como para notar su presencia. Tampoco cambiaría nada, Akiyama seguiría buscándole con la mirada cada vez que pudiera, completaría sus informes de la forma más correcta para ahorrarle trabajo y calentaría agua en las horas que Fushimi antojaba tomar un café muy cargado.

Y en esos espacios donde el trabajo no era urgente pensaría en él y en cuanto le deseaba.

Tal vez sus ya frecuentes fantasiosas aumentarían, pero era una oportunidad única y antes de arrepentirse ya había bajado la bragueta y sacado su miembro duro de los bóxers.

El ritmo de Fushimi todavía era lento todavía, así que envolvió la mano alrededor de su propio falo para copiar el movimiento paulatino, haciendo contraste de los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Llevó la mano libre a su boca y lamió los dedos temblorosos mientras se concentraba en la punta del glande ajeno, por donde escapaba un poco de fluido, Akiyama paseó la lengua por sus yemas sin perder el detalle, preguntándose qué sabor tendría.

Poco a poco Fushimi aceleró y con ello Himori también. Mas gemidos empezaron a florecer de entre los labios rosados: débiles y suaves, totalmente diferentes de la voz apática que usaba de día. Eran tan perfectos que Akiyama tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no acompañar la sinfonía con sus propios gemidos más graves.

Saruhiko, en un movimiento que no esperaba, mojó con la punta de la lengua los dígitos de su mano izquierda y frotó un pezón con el índice y medio, soltando con ello una especie de ronroneo que solo calentó más a Akiyama, quien ya había movido un poco su flequillo para no perderse nada de lo que veía.

Bombeó duro, imaginando que chupaba el botón rosado con delicadeza y pellizcaba el otro entre sus dedos; y no era su mano la que envolvía su pene, sino las paredes internas de Fushimi, que succionaban el trozo de carne con cada embestida y le apretaban deliciosamente. Entonces él diría su nombre, pediría más con ese sensual tono recién descubierto y Akiyama le besaría mientras se hundía una y otra vez en él, haciéndole el amor a todo su cuerpo y a su alma.

Saruhiko empezó a gimotear sin control y con gran necesidad, los movimientos de su mano perdieron poco a poco la delicadeza, cayendo en un vaivén desenfrenado bien seguido por Himori; el menor reclinó la cabeza en el espaldar de la silla y enterró las uñas de la mano que no bombeaba en el posabrazos de cuero. Finalmente un gemido más alto, extenso y poderoso abandonó sus labios cuando se corrió, manchando la parte inferior de la camisa y su pecho con pequeñas cargas de semen.

Himori cerró los ojos concentrándose en esa última imagen que pronto le llevó al borde, cuando regresó la vista al cuerpo jadeante en la silla y pensó en todas las formas en que podría hacerle perder la razón su pene palpitó y alcanzó a cerrar la mano en la punta cuando el orgasmo le impactó con fuerza.

Sus piernas temblaron y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared al lado para no caer. Observó su mano manchada y finalmente la realización le golpeó tan fuerte como el clímax anterior.

Acababa de violar la privacidad de Fushimi y hacer cosas indecentes mientras le miraba, su superior, el menor de edad. Simplemente se dejo llevar por ese tonto lado pervertido que siempre supo ocultar perfectamente... Se sintió sucio y quiso llorar, sin echar una última mirada marchó de ahí, tan rápido y silencioso como pudo.

No cerró la puerta.

* * *

"¿Estás seguro? -Le preguntó Benzai con claros signos de preocupación. -De verdad te veo algo pálido"

Akiyama le repitió que se encontraba en perfecto estado y que solo tenía algo de frío, nada preocupante. Juntos caminaban hacia la oficina del Capitán para hacerle el reporte semanal de los Strain en libertad que supervisaban, sin embargo la cabeza de Himori no estaba funcionando bien y temía parecer un idiota frente a su compañero y su líder a la hora de hablar.

Tenía que centrarse, se repetía. Era un oficial de la unidad especial de Scepter 4 y como tal cumpliría su trabajo diligentemente.

Una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta fue el mismo Akiyama quien tocó y luego de recibir el visto bueno de Munakata para pasar giró el pomo y al cruzar el umbral su mirada se centró de inmediato en el hombre sentado tras el escritorio revisando unos papeles.

"Buenos días, Akiyama-kun, Benzai-kun" Saludo como siempre afable su superior, haciendo que los dos clansman inclinaran la cabeza ligeramente antes de devolver el saludo, Benzai primero.

"Capitán, Fushimi-san"

¿Uh?

Su cuello dolió cuando en un rudo movimiento escaneó la habitación, encontrando a esa persona a escasa distancia, con la espalda apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta y de brazos cruzados. ¿Cómo no lo notó? Akiyama luchó internamente para no mostrarse inquieto, pero siempre le fue dificil controlar su pánico ante este tipo de situaciones.

El miedo se apoderaba poco a poco del soldado, dejándolo reducido a un joven nervioso.

"¿Akiyama-kun?"

"Uh, capitán. -Volvió su vista hacia él con tal de distraer el mar de pensamientos que amenazaban con desbordar su cabeza y obligarle a huir de ahí. -Traemos el reporte de los Strain bajo nuestra vigilancia"

"La actividad de uno en especial ha sido sospechosa durante los últimos tres días"

"Oh, vaya. -Munakata se mostró algo interesado por las palabras de Benzai y guardó los papeles en el cajón superior de su escritorio. -Hablaremos de ese asunto más tarde, Fushimi-kun"

"Como sea" Fushimi pasó al lado de los dos subordinados y cruzó el umbral también, pero de salida. Akiyama se tranquilizó un poco, sin su presencia podría mantener la compostura y no enredar las palabras durante su charla con el capitán.

"Gracias a su poder de desvanecimiento..." Dispuesto a seguir dio un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la voz fría de quien se supone debía haberse ido ya.

"Akiyama"

Fushimi estaba parado fuera de la habitación, todavía sujetando el pomo de la puerta.

"Uno de tus informes tenía una incongruencia demasiado estúpida que lamentablemente no puedo arreglar yo mismo, debes corregirlo"

Oh.

El informe que no corrigió por la noche anterior por... _eso_.

"Claro, Fushimi-san..." Le contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa, Saruhiko le dio una última mirada escrutadora y antes de que Himori pudiera suspirar en alivió agregó:

"La próxima vez recuerda cerrar la puerta"

* * *

Benzai tuvo que presentar la mayor parte del reporte y el capitán se despidió de ellos luego de sugerir que Akiyama tomara un descanso; estaba claramente más pálido y los dedos le temblaban causando un desastre en los papeles que sostenía.

Cuando la presencia del escuadrón especial fue requerida poco después -a causa de un strain beta alborotando las calles- sus pasos eran torpes incluso en la escena, llevándole a tropezar más de una vez, ganando así risas de Domyouji y miradas preocupadas del resto por su inusual actitud.

Benzai era un excelente amigo y se mantuvo al pendiente de él para que sus problemas no pasaran a mayores, no por nada era la persona en quien más confiaba. Sin embargo, cuando el castaño le preguntó totalmente serio que ocurría, Akiyama no pudo contestar, no era simplemente llegar y decir _'Ah, es que he tenido estos sentimientos por Fushimi-san desde hace un tiempo y anoche le pille tocándose, así que venga, aprovechando lo hice yo también. El problema es que al parecer se dio cuenta por algo que mencionó hace rato, todo un lío, ¿no te parece?'._ No, no había forma de que le dijera eso, de hecho lo más seguro es que luego de la primera frase comenzara a tartamudear como un idiota.

En resumen, Himori era un manojo de nervios para mediodía.

La situación no mejoraba al pensar que de regreso a la base tendría que ir a la oficina de inteligencia para corregir el maldito informe que causó todo. Sí, tal vez estaba poniéndose muy paranoico y esa última frase de Fushimi hace horas se refería a la puerta de Munakata... o eso quería pensar su lado positivo.

Lo peor es que en el fondo sabía que no, estaba completamente seguro de que Fushimi le vio la noche anterior y por algún motivo no le reclamó en ese instante. Quizá planes de venganza, decepción... lo segundo le hacia sentir mucho peor, para ser honesto.

Y por todo eso comenzó a deprimirse.

No era justo, Akiyama cometió un error estúpido y ahora todo se arruinaría. ¿Qué era todo para él? La relación semi cercana que mantenía con Fushimi como colegas, la que les permitía compartir café y una que otra opinión cuando hacía falta, sin miradas de desprecio o palabras -demasiado- sarcásticas por parte del menor. El tipo de relación que le llegó a dar ilusiones de un día volverse más intima, al punto en que tal vez le vería completamente relajado a su lado e incluso podría escuchar su risa –la real, se decía, no esa que rayaba en lo psicópata cuando peleaba con Yatagarasu-, pasar mas tiempo juntos, salir a algún sitio como si fuera una cita...

Ahora seguramente perdería eso, él le reclamaría por su acto sinvergüenza y comenzaría a tratarle igual que al resto; no volvería a darle esa pequeña mirada de gratitud cuando se quedaba hasta tarde junto a él, ayudando con el trabajo extra.

"Akiyama, ya llegamos"

La voz de Benzai cortó su tren de pensamientos pesimistas y asintió, se armó del poco valor que tenía en esos momentos y tomó el camino contrario al de su compañero cuando este dobló hacia los dormitorios junto a los demás miembros del escuadrón especial.

Akiyama estaba seguro de que encontraría a Fushimi solo, era la hora del almuerzo y todos sabían que el chico de lentes era el único en saltarlo para completar su trabajo como si fuera una necesidad básica en lugar de la comida.

Y la minúscula cantidad de su valor se fue hacia el infinito y más allá cuando estuvo frente a la puerta y los recuerdos de la noche anterior, cuando estaba en esa misma posición y presenció la escena más erótica de su vida, le llegaron como una bofetada; sus piernas casi fallaron, consciente de que estaba poniéndose medio duro.

 _La piel expuesta y perlada, las piernas separadas y los pequeños botones rosados, sus dedos masajeando el falo lentamente._

Juntó los parpados con fuerza.

 _Fushimi terminando, su pecho manchado con semen y la expresión de puro placer._

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse de ahí, no importaba si además de un pervertido quedaba como un cobarde, pues de verdad no se sentía capaz de hacerle frente.

El estrépito de la puerta abriéndose fue la única alarma que alcanzó a registrar antes de que dedos huesudos pero fuertes se envolvieran en su brazo derecho para arrastrarle hacia el interior de la habitación. Entonces cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba _entre la espada y la pared._

"Veo que planeabas huir de nuevo, Akiyama" Su pecho, inquieto por la respiración ya acelerada, fue golpeado por el índice de Fushimi.

"Fu-Fushimi-san yo no..."

"Solo cállate. –Seguido del chasqueo característico de lengua. –¿Sabes? Tenía mayores expectativas de ti"

Akiyama dirigió la vista al suelo e hizo puños sus manos, consciente de que merecía todas y cada una de las palabras hirientes que serían dichas ahora.

"No puedo entender cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso."

Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer y un doloroso vacío se instaló en su estómago. Deseó ponerse de cuclillas y abrazarse a sí mismo para mitigar un poco el daño, pero lo menos que podía hacer luego de su horrible acción era escucharle de frente, a la misma altura.

"Abrir la puerta, quedarte viendo..."

La primera lágrima hizo un lento camino por lo alto de su mejilla.

"...y no entrar conmigo"

Espera...

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con dificultad alzando la vista, contemplando como la mirada de Fushimi pasó de molesta a sorprendida en una fracción de segundo.

"Oi, -el menor estaba repentinamente nervioso- ¿por qué diablos estas llorando?"

"¿E-estas molesto por lo de anoche?"

"¿Cómo no estarlo? –Preguntó Saruhiko retóricamente. –Quiero decir, pensé que entrarías y nosotros, ugh, haríamos, no sé..."

"¿Fushimi-san, quería que yo entrara?"

"Maldición. –Aunque mirara en otra dirección Akiyama fue testigo de su rubor. –Por supuesto que sí, quiero decir, si hubiera sido cualquier otro idiota tras la puerta anoche ya estaría en el hospital con un cuchillo incrustado, imaginaras donde"

Akiyama comprendió al fin y con una mano cubrió la tonta sonrisa que parecía florecer bañada por sus lágrimas. Lloró y rió al mismo tiempo, quería gritar de alivio y enterrar su rostro en el pecho de la persona que tenía al frente.

Fushimi pareció algo asustado por su reacción y retrocedió un poco, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

"En serio, te estas portando raro" Murmuró frunciendo el ceño tiernamente desde el punto de vista del otro.

"Yo tenía tanto miedo... -Logró decir y esta vez con ambas manos cubrió su rostro. –Tenía miedo de que Fushimi-san me odiara por espiarle como un pervertido mientras hacía eso..."

Se quedó callado y escuchó un gran suspiro cansado por parte del otro, lo siguiente fueron dos manos descubriendo su rostro y la mirada fija de su superior. Con vergüenza se concentró en el azul nítido de los ojos ajenos a través de la pantalla acuosa que hacían sus lágrimas.

"El capitán me ha contagiado un poco lo maquiavélico"

"¿Uh?"

"Me refiero a que... -Fushimi chasqueó la lengua otra vez, seguramente sopesando la forma de explicarse- sabía que irías ahí en la noche, te conozco y seguramente no querías que yo viera el estúpido error en ese informe"

"Pero entonces..."

"Sí, -le cortó- hice... eso para que me vieras, especialmente tú, todo fue planeado"

"Uh, -Akiyama podía estar tranquilo porque Fushimi no le odiara, pero todavía no entendía por completo el por qué hizo todo eso de forma premeditada. -¿por qué?"

Saruhiko le dio una mirada de profunda y molesta reflexión, como si estuviese viendo a un crío de once años y no un hombre algunos años mayor que él.

"No soy bueno con las palabras... -Expresó sinceramente y se acomodó las gafas, azorado. –Aunque intenté actuar distinto tú no parecías darte cuenta, porque aunque me miraras tanto cada día no hacías nada"

Fushimi peinó su cabello hacia atrás con los dedos en una acción que le pareció demasiado atractiva, luego volvió a acercarse hasta que escasos cinco o seis centímetros le separaban de Akiyama, a esa distancia podía apreciar sus rasgos finos de una forma nueva, con una cercanía que jamás habían tenido.

"Debo aceptar que no fui muy racional en ese momento, pensé que eras un completo idiota que no se daba cuenta de nada y sabiendo que irías por la noche pues..."

"Fushimi-san..." Susurró Akiyama y se quedó mirándole por extensos segundos sin pestañear.

"De todas formas fue una pérdida de tiempo, te fuiste y quedé como un estúpido ahí. –Fushimi se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a su actitud apática. –Idiota"

Con una gran carga quitada de los hombros y sus esperanzas más vivas que nunca, Akiyama se permitió cerrar los ojos unos momentos y contener los deseos de pellizcarse para despertar, porque no era un sueño. Tal vez no era la "confesión" que siempre imaginó, pero era real y a su manera algo lindo y que jamas se permitiría olvidar.

"Entonces, nosotros ahora... -Dijo más seguro luego de limpiarse las mejillas humedecidas con la manga del abrigo. -¿Podemos estar juntos, Fushimi-san?"

Saruhiko entrecerró los ojos y aunque estos brillaban respondió:

"Claro que no, no te lo mereces por idiota" Su voz salió temblorosa al final y repitió el mismo insulto de su frase anterior, clara señal de que estaba tan nervioso como él.

Himori sonrió dulcemente y tomó una de las delgadas muñecas de Fushimi, entrelazando sus dedos después y guiando la mano hacia arriba. Depositó pequeños besos en los nudillos, grabando en su cabeza la sensación de la piel fría y suave bajo sus labios.

"Entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo para merecerte, Saruhiko Fushimi"

El menor se ruborizó todavía más y aunque su ceño seguía arrugado las comisuras de su boca amenazaban con alzarse.

"S-sí, como sea"


	6. Nuestro tonto vinculo (SaruMi)

**K project no me pertenece.**

 **Emparejamiento: Fushimi Saruhiko x Yata Misaki. Soulmate AU**

* * *

—Eh, Yata-san, ¿volviste a pelear con Fushimi...?

El nombrado frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por Kamamoto, escuchó un bufido a sus espaldas y volteó a ver a Surt, quien tenía toda la pinta de echarse a reír a pierna suelta en cualquier momento mientras le tendía un pequeño espejo de mano.

Misaki lo tomó a regañadientes y cuando miró su reflejo casi echó humo por las orejas.

 **"Enano virgen venustrafobico"** Estaba escrito en sus mejillas.

— ¡Ese mono de mierda!

Y sin importarle que el siguiente periodo empezaría en breve salió disparado del aula, directo a la sala del consejo estudiantil, es decir, la guarida de los perros azules.

¿Por qué el universo le jodió la vida de tal forma que su alma gemela era la persona que más le molestaba?

Está bien, tal vez en un principio, cuando todavía eran amigos, toda la idea le emocionaba desde el momento en que se enteró.

Fue una tarde en su quinto año de primaria, Fushimi intentaba explicar a Yata unos ejercicios de matemática luego de que este último se lo pidiera al borde de las lágrimas para no repetir grado. Su amistad en esos tiempos consistía básicamente en Misaki siguiendo a Fushimi en la escuela, arrastrándole a la sala de juegos sus días libres y llevándole a casa para compartir con su ruidosa familia. El moreno siempre se mostraba apático a todo pero si no le gustara bien podría haberse alejado y ya, por tanto desde el punto de vista de Yata eran buenos amigos.

Pero yendo al grano, Misaki no podía concentrarse en los malditos números y por cosas de la vida acabó haciendo la interrogante que siempre le causó curiosidad sobre Fushimi y no se había atrevido a realizar hasta ahora.

 _—_ _¿Qué hay de tu alma gemela?_

El que dos personas tuviesen un vínculo especial que les permitía transmitir mensajes a través de la piel era un tema jugoso para cualquier adolescente, pero no para su gruñón amigo. Fushimi le explicó que su supuesta alma gemela solía escribirle a menudo cuando era más pequeño, pero debido a su falta de respuesta esa costumbre fue debilitándose poco a poco y por esos tiempos solo le escribía dos o tres veces a la semana.

Misaki frustrado le había dicho que eso era muy hiriente, él mismo se sentía menospreciado al no recibir respuesta de su alma gemela nunca, llegando incluso a pensar que carecía de una. Como prueba se había levantado un poco más la manga de la chaqueta, dejando al descubierto un desordenado " **Espero que estés bien, si es que estas ahí** "

Saruhiko se había quedado mirando las palabras durante varios segundos y, justo antes de que Misaki agregara algo, había arremangado su chaqueta también, revelando que tenía la misma frase escrita en su propio brazo, todo coronado por una magnifica cara de póker.

Esa tarde Misaki se había indignado más que nunca y soltó toda su frustración de años en gritos, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, luego se había marchado del salón a toda prisa.

El problema es que no pasaron ni tres días en que no había hablado con Fushimi y ya había vuelto con él, moqueando como un mocoso para que le disculpara por exaltarse tanto. Su amigo de gafas simplemente dijo que ya no importaba y siguieron como antes, con una simple amistad.

Durante su último año de primaria Misaki comprendió poco a poco los sentimientos que tenía hacia su mejor amigo y la naturaleza romántica de estos. Su interés inicial desconociendo el vínculo que compartían era una muestra genuina de que no era por el simple hecho de ser almas gemelas, sino por todo Saru, con cada virtud y defecto. Justamente porque le conocía mejor que nadie sabía que no debía presionarle, y pensando que seguirían juntos siempre no hizo nada, pues de mayores seguro aclararían las cosas.

—Pensando esas estupideces, fui tan imbécil...— susurró cuando llegó a su objetivo. Restregó un poco sus mejillas para borrar el mensaje, pero debía ser un marcador muy bueno, porque no quedó ni rastro en sus mangas.

Todo se había ido al traste cuando ingresaron a la escuela secundaria Ashinaka. Durante su primer día de clases fueron atacados por unos matones de una pandilla llamada Jungle, pero fueron salvados por un tipo realmente genial que de inmediato se convirtió en el héroe de Misaki. Lo mejor para él vino cuando se enteró de que Mikoto (así se llamaba su salvador) iba a su misma escuela y tenía un grupo llamado Homra, dedicándose a pasar el tiempo en el café del mismo nombre y desafiar al estúpido y recto consejo estudiantil. Se unieron a ellos y mientras más se acercaba Misaki al "clan rojo" más se alejaba Fushimi de él, cosa que no notó hasta que fue muy tarde.

La primera vez que Fushimi usó su vínculo y grabó un mensaje en la piel de Misaki fue para mandarle un maldito " **Que bueno es respirar aire libre de pandilleros ruidosos y estúpidos** ".

Y Misaki no volvió a escribirle desde eso, recibiendo a diario bromas e insultos de distinto calibre que detonaban en peleas, tanto verbales como físicas. Tal y como estaba a punto de ocurrir en esos momentos, pues Misaki ya había abierto de par en par las puertas con una patada.

Encontró a su objetivo solo y sentado en la larga mesa, con su estúpida banda de miembro elite del consejo estudiantil en el brazo izquierdo y una mascarilla cubriendo la mitad inferior de su rostro.

—Misaki, sé que eres un gamberro de lo peor, pero saltarse las clases está mal.

— ¡Mucho peor esta que escribas estas estupideces en mi cara, maldito mono!

—No sé de qué hablas y estoy bastante ocupado ahora mismo.

Más molesto que antes, Yata avanzó golpeando el suelo con fuerza en cada paso hasta quedar frente a Fushimi y arrancarle la mascarilla en un agresivo movimiento. El afectado siseó molesto y le miró ceñudo, ahora su rostro libre de la cubierta dejaba ver las mismas palabras que el de Misaki.

— ¿Por qué mierda no me dejas en paz?

—Estaba haciendo una pequeña lista de tus defectos y me quedé sin papel, lo siento mucho, Misaki~

—Debes parar con estas idioteces o en serio te voy a dejar molido, Saru—amenazó.

—Pobre pequeño virgen frustrado—se burló el moreno, ignorando por completo su advertencia. Misaki sabía a donde iba a parar todo eso, así que cambió de táctica.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que esto también te deja en ridículo a ti?

—Por eso me preparo, —Saruhiko restó importancia al tema mientras recogía la mascarilla y se la volvía a colocar—idiota.

—De verdad no te entiendo—soltó Misaki. Contrario al golpe que normalmente le daría le miró con cansancio.

—Eso está claro, Misaki, nunca entiendes nada.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese tono mezclando perfectamente desprecio con resignación. Saruhiko solía usarlo cuando le decía que odiaba las verduras, que no quería ir al café Homra o que el fuego era molesto, como si supiera algo que Misaki no. Eso solo ponía de peor humor al más bajito, porque él quería saber, pero Saru nunca _hablaba_.

—Esto ni siquiera tiene sentido.

Saruhiko enarcó una ceja y se levantó de su asiento, haciendo notoria la diferencia de estaturas pese a estar ligeramente encorvado.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Nosotros, — Misaki hizo un vago movimiento con la mano y se encogió de hombros —la única utilidad de este tonto vinculo es que me jodas la vida marcando cosas en mi cara o donde sea.

— Tonto vinculo, ¿eh? —El moreno soltó una pequeña risotada y pasó a su lado, dirigiéndose a la puerta —. Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo, Misaki.

El castaño quiso agregar algo, de verdad tuvo la intención. Pero se quedó plantado en su sitio mientras escuchaba los gráciles pasos alejándose, en su cabeza rondando el rostro medio cubierto de Fushimi durante la última frase.

 _"¿Por qué me miras así?"_

Sin la sonrisa loca pudo apreciar mejor sus ojos, lucían exactamente igual al día en que se separó de él oficialmente e insultó Homra. Como si en cualquier momento fuese a llorar, como si escaneara en su interior, su alma... el vínculo.

 _"¿Por qué demonios dije eso?"_

—Ah, ya veo porque Fushimi-kun lucía tan molesto.

Miró por sobre el hombro a Munakata, su sola imagen le enervaba de una forma increíble.

—Él mismo se lo buscó.

No queriendo permanecer ahí un segundo más se retiró rápidamente, intentando ignorar al molesto presidente estudiantil.

Pero el rojo llamó como un imán a sus ojos y el pequeño ramo de flores pintadas en el dorso de la mano ajena le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

 _"¿Por qué no podemos ser así, Saru?"_

Cuando era pequeño y no recibía respuestas de su alma gemela se sentía triste, solía preguntar a mamá el por qué y ella acariciaba su cabeza con ternura, diciendo que solo debía esperar un poco.

Cuando despertó el quinto día desde esa "discusión" y siguió sin encontrar más mensajes, bromas jocosas o insultos hirientes sobre su piel, sintió algo parecido, pero lo disfrazó en falso alivio por no ser más el centro de ataques estúpidos.

Su antiguo amigo estaba en el mismo grado y salón de clases, normalmente destacarían por sus continuos insultos y riñas sin sentido, pero con la ausencia de estos elementos era como si la presencia del otro se hubiera desvanecido, como si volviesen a ser simples desconocidos.

Misaki aparentaba ser él mismo, riendo felizmente junto a sus amigos y pasando las tardes en la café de Kusanagi, el mejor amigo de Mikoto, el héroe de sus ojos.

Pero era cuando veía de reojo a Chitose garabateando en su mano y recibiendo insultos de Eric, o a Anna dibujando sobre la piel de Mikoto con un marcador rojo seguido de cerca por líneas azules apareciendo de la nada, que atisbos de frustración escapaban sin permiso.

Kusanagi sonreía resignado a una extraña lista de preparaciones con judías sobre su brazo, Kamamoto miraba con ternura caritas dibujadas en sus yemas y Misaki...

Misaki suspiraba desanimado.

Incluso una tonta frase provocadora podría ganarle una reacción más animada, pero no había nada. Ni siquiera una mancha accidental o garabatos apresurados dando a entender la falta de papel.

Cualquiera podría decir que el vínculo no existía.

Sintió miradas sobre su persona, pero continúo sentado en una mesa apartada de la cafetería, mirando el dorso de su mano como si esperara el crecimiento de otro dedo, o que desapareciera...

Entonces sucedió.

Comenzó siendo una línea de aproximadamente dos centímetros, luego daba la impresión de que formaría un cuadrado pero se curvó hacia dentro. Siguió las distintas líneas que nacieron hasta que completaron un pequeño dibujo de dos piezas de puzzle que encajaban a la perfección, y pensó que continuaría así, pero más piezas comenzaron a unirse y encajar llenando poco a poco el espacio disponible.

Pero no importaba cuantas piezas nuevas aparecieran, las dos centrales seguían destacando.

Eso no era algo que Saruhiko haría, simplemente no era su estilo. ¿Permitió a alguien más dibujar sobre su piel? Ni siquiera a él le dejó una sola vez garabatear cosas por curiosidad y ahora simplemente...

Ardía; su estómago parecía haberse encogido y podría jurar que de abrir la boca escupiría fuego. Se levantó con fuerza de la silla e ignorando el llamado preocupado de Kamamoto salió de la cafetería con un solo objetivo en mente.

Ese tipo siempre pasaba en la biblioteca después de clases, todo para no llegar temprano a su casa.

Agradeció la cercanía de la cafetería con la escuela, porque llegó en menos de diez minutos montando su patineta. Le importaba una porra la estúpida regla de no correr por los pasillos, prácticamente voló por ellos, cualquiera solo vería un borrón negro y rojo pasando.

Recuperó un poco de aire cuando estuvo fuera de la biblioteca, tuvo un _déjà vu_ de la pelea a inicios de semana y si no quería una repetición de eso debía mantenerse calmado.

Pero si encontraba a Saruhiko muy feliz dejándose rayar por otra persona, bueno, digamos que el autocontrol se iría un poco a la mierda.

Por suerte eso no ocurrió. Fushimi estaba en la mesa que siempre usaba para estudiar, con la diferencia de que se encontraba durmiendo como si nada.

Tenía la mejilla derecha apoyada en el brazo izquierdo mientras el otro estaba estirado, dejando ver la mano donde el dibujo de puzzle en negro resaltaba sobre su pálida piel.

Entonces, ¿alguien lo habría hecho como broma cuando le pilló con la guardia baja? Misaki no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero prefirió pensar eso y no otras cosas. Cielos, el simple hecho de alguien más tocando la piel de Saru, aunque fuera con un estúpido marcador, le hizo correr como Flash hasta la escuela.

Seguía tan jodidamente enamorado de él.

Arrastró con cuidado la silla a su lado y se sentó, arrancó una de las hojas de la libreta de Saruhiko y le miró largos segundos antes de proceder, consciente de que haría algo tonto.

Como todo lo que hacían.

* * *

Fushimi despertó cerca de media hora después y lo primero que hizo fue buscar sus gafas y colocárselas. Mientras se estiraba notó el hecho de que había una silla mal acomodada a su lado y un pedazo de papel un poco arrugado fuera de su libreta.

Con curiosidad lo tomó y leyó el contenido, reconociendo la letra desordenada al instante.

 **"Mira tu palma izquierda"**

Con curiosidad soltó el papel y lo hizo.

 **"¿Qué clase de idiota duerme aquí? Algún imbécil te ha tatuado una chorrada en la mano y ni te has enterado. Ahora mira tu brazo derecho"**

Antes de seguir la indicación se miró los dorsos de ambas manos y, en efecto, en una había un puzzle con dos piezas centrales destacando. Sabía perfectamente quien hizo tal cosa e iba a reclamarle.

Pero primero lo primero. Se quitó la chaqueta y arremangó su camisa encontrando el siguiente mensaje.

 **"Creo que nuestro vinculo es tonto, ya sabes. Pero más tontos somos nosotros, sobre todo yo, porque extraño tus estúpidas bromas. Ahora mira tu otro brazo"**

Con un ansia que no sentía desde hace mucho subió descuidadamente la otra manga.

 **"Cuando quieras hablarme intentaré entender, lo juro. Y no te atrevas a olvidarlo, porque te guste o no estamos unidos, Saru"**

—Misaki, tú... — murmuró cubriendo su boca con los nudillos. Podía esconderla del mundo, pero la sonrisa sincera era un hecho, al igual que su corazón apresurándose como un idiota.

Aquel estrés acumulado durante la semana, mismo que logró hacer que se rindiera en medio de la biblioteca, se evaporó como una mácula de humo en el cielo.

Al final no dijo nada a Munakata cuando le encontró el siguiente lunes en la sala del consejo bastante temprano, tampoco contó a nadie sobre los coloridos mensajes que habían empezado a adornar sus manos y brazos desde el fin de semana.

Peleas sin sentido, insultos bobos y reclamos, el lenguaje que mejor conocían.

Saruhiko sabía que debía empezar a buscar las palabras para explicarle, no todos, pero si los sucesos más importantes que le llevaron a actuar cómo lo hizo. Sus pensamientos reales sobre cómo había cambiado su relación y la forma en que meses después de conocerle se había enamorado de él.

Cosa que se mantuvo intacta pese a todo lo ocurrido.

Se dirigió al baño poco antes de que sonara el timbre y sacó un marcador permanente de su bolsillo, también la mascarilla de siempre.

Cuando todavía se encontraba a metros del salón escuchó lo que había esperado.

"¡SARUHIKO, PEDAZO DE MIERDA, VEN AQUÍ Y TE ENSEÑARÉ QUIEN ES EL JODIDO VIRGEN!"

Sonrió satisfecho.

Sí, su vínculo era tonto, incluso frágil.

Pero era algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, y estaba seguro de que Misaki tampoco.


	7. Sarunieves y los siete ¿enanitos?

**K project no me pertenece.**

 **Sin emparejamiento, ambientado en Gakuen K -la versión del manga-.**

* * *

 _Érase una vez, una jovencita muy guapa de nombre Saru Nieves. Cuando era pequeña, su madre, la hermosa y noble reina Tatara, murió tras ser atacada por un zorro bebé con rabia. Y su padre, Suoh, volvió a casarse._

 _Luego murió también._

 _Reisi, la madrastra de Saru Nieves, era malvada y no sentía aprecio alguno por la niña. Además, tenía un espejo mágico al que todos los días hacía la misma interrogante: "Espejito, espejito, ¿quién es la más guapa?" entonces, el espejo respondía: "Tú, mi ama"_

 _Pero un día eso cambió_

Se abre el telón.

 **Primera parte: La Reina malvada y el espejo mágico.**

En una cómoda y elegante habitación, una figura alta se encontraba a espaldas del público. Ataviada en un hermoso vestido azul con volantes y encaje negro, enfrentaba un espejo de cuerpo completo, cuyo reflejo no era "ella", sino un hombre castaño con gafas y una gran cicatriz cruzando por encima de la nariz.

—Espejito-kun, Espejito-kun, ¿quién es la más guapa del reino?

El espejito suspiró y respondió sin tapujo.

—Ya no lo eres tú... ama, hay otro ser aún más bello en este reino.

— ¿Oh? Dime de quien se trata.

—Su boca es de rosa, color negro es su cabello, piel de blanco candor— fue diciendo el espejito castaño, sin ningún tipo de emoción—.Ahora que no es una simple púber, su belleza ha incrementado considerablemente, sobrepasando la tuya.

— Saru Nieves...— murmuró la reina, llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente mientras se daba la vuelta.

Pero no lucía molesta, sonreía de una forma extraña. Las gafas brillaban en blanco impidiendo ver sus ojos. Se vería menos terrorífica molesta, probablemente.

— ¡Hidaka-kun, ven aquí ahora mismo!

Pasos apurados se escucharon. Entonces, por un lateral del escenario. apareció el cazador personal de la reina. Un joven de ojos y cabello castaños, porte alto y hacha en mano.

— ¿Qué ocurre, rey-reina Munakata?

— Quiero que busques a Saru Nieves, le mates y me traigas su corazón, luego te daré un cofre especial para que lo guardes.

— ¿Eh, por qué?— preguntó el joven, bastante sorprendido.

— Tu reina no debe dar explicaciones, Hidaka-kun—sacó un abanico y como una hermosa dama victoriana comenzó a echarse airesito—. Ve de una vez hacia el bosque, cuando escuches una hermosa melodía sabrás que ella está cerca.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Hidaka salió pitando de ahí. Dejando una pequeña estela de humo por donde pasó.

Se cierra el telón.

— ¿Por qué el mono es una princesa—preguntó un cierto castaño en medio del público, sentado junto a otros tipos que parecían pandilleros y no estudiantes—¿Y por qué murió Mikoto-san? ¡Eso es imposible!

—Calma, Misaki—otro chico, de apariencia mayor y despreocupada le despeinó con afecto—. Además, no solo ha muerto King, eh~

— Es que lo tuyo es absurdo, Tatara-san, ¿quién querría matarte?

— Bueno, pero sabes que ambos estamos vivos, es solo una obra y nos pidieron usar nuestros nombres.

—Pero...

— Silencio, Yata-chan, van a empezar ya.

—Che, está bien, Kusanagi-san.

Se abre el telón.

 **Segunda parte: Saru Nieves y el cazador.**

La mitad del escenario estaba a oscuras y la parte visible cubierta por arboles -del cartón más caro- y pasto. Hidaka apareció por un lateral, mirando a todos lados.

 _El cazador fue a la entrada del bosque y comenzó a buscar a la princesa. En sus manos llevaba una bolsa de cuero y su fiel hacha. De pronto, un hermoso sonido llamó su atención. Era una voz perfecta y femenina, de inmediato supo que era Saru Nieves._

—Tsk, tsk, tsk, esto es una mierda, y ¿de dónde diablos sacaron todos estos bichos? Maldito Munaka-

Las luces restantes se encendieron y sentada en las faldas de un árbol estaba Saru Nieves, con un pomposo vestido amarillo patito, con detalles azules en el pecho plano y una diadema roja en la cabeza.

— Ah, sí, la la la, lo que sea—"cantó" con toda la antipatía del mundo.

Hidaka tragó saliva y se aproximó a la princesa. Había un gran ejército de hámsteres gordos rodeándola, atraídos por su encanto natural y belleza sin igual.

— L-lo lamento princesa, pero he de...

Fue cortado por un cuchillo. Ah, pero no de forma literal.

(Que esto no es gore, por suerte)

La princesa se había alzado con gracia y rapidez, en un segundo tenía el afilada arma contra el cuello del cazador.

—No estoy de humor, cazador.

— ¡La reina dijo que le llevara su corazón!

— Sí, sí, lo que sea, seguro lo quiere para armar un puzzle en 3D o algo así.

— Entonces entenderá que...

— Me tocas y te rebano.

— Pero princesa, yo...

—Vas a ir y sacar el corazón a algún animal de por ahí— ordenó autoritaria la bella y dulce Saru Nieves.

De alguna parte se escuchó un siseo femenino cargado de ira.

 _—_ _Fu-shi-mi..._

La princesa carraspeó, soltó al cazador y, con un lindo tick en el ojo izquierdo, dijo.

— Lo siento, usted sabe cómo somos las mujeres a esta edad, son los cambios de humor—se disculpó con falso arrepentimiento. Sonrió -siniestramente- al cazador y le señaló algún lugar a sus espaldas—. Vaya, cazador, no creo que la reina vaya a esperar mucho.

— Eh... está bien—aceptó el valiente hombre, no por susto, sino porque lo pedía tan hermosa dama. Preocupado agregó—. Pero debe huir de aquí y no volver, ¡huya!

— Sí, como digas...

Entonces ambos corrieron en direcciones contrarias. El cazador salió de escena y Saru Nieves corrió -en círculos- por el escenario, "muy" enérgica.

(Es que hacer un bosque completo estaba medio imposible)

El costado de una pequeña casa apareció de pronto y Saru Nieves detuvo su escape. Debía encontrarse ya sumamente lejos del castillo, luego de correr dos minutos completitos. Curiosa, se acercó a la casita y miró por la ventana.

— Tengo sueño— murmuró. De forma elegante pateó la puerta y entró, dispuesta a dormir por ahí.

Se cierra el telón.

— ¿La historia era así?— preguntó un pequeño Sakuna, completamente confundido por los sucesos.

— Creo que le han dado un toque especial, Sakuna— respondió su ídolo verde.

— A mi parecer— aportó la diva del grupo, sonriente— Saru-chan se ve encantador con ese vestido~

— Estoy seguro de que no era así la historia...

— Los jóvenes son muy creativos hoy en día—Iwafune Tenkei se puso a divagar luego de lo dicho por Gojo. Nadie le tomó atención y empezó la siguiente parte.

Se abre el telón.

 **Tercera parte: Saru Nieves y los siete enanitos.**

 _Saru Nieves había encontrado una casita muy pequeña en medio del bosque. Sin dudarlo mucho, dada su gran inocencia, había entrado en ella. Dentro había una mesa de centro, con siete sillas acomodadas en ella. También había siete camitas, algunas bien tendidas y otras algo desordenadas._

 _Juntó un par de camitas y se acostó ahí. Horas después, siete enanitos llegaron a la casa, entonando una pegajosa y alegre canción._

La escena ahora mostraba el interior de una humilde casa, con cuadros por aquí y por allá. Había una mesa por un lado, con algunas sillas bajo ella. En una esquina, sobre dos pequeñas camas, descansaba la princesa, durmiendo a pierna suelta.

— Hi ho, hi ho, marchemos al hogar~

Uno a uno, por el lateral derecho del escenario, ingresaron siete muchachos bien parecidos a la casa. Silbaban felices e hicieron un círculo al lado de la mesa.

(En lugar de caminar normalmente, se arrastraban de rodillas. Dando la ilusión de ser más pequeños. Todo sea por la obra)

Eran los enanos mineros de la montaña sur. Akiyama, Benzai, Kamo, Domyouji, Enomoto, Fuse y Gottou.

— ¡Oh, no!— exclamó el mayor y más sabio, Kamo—. ¡La luz está encendida!

— ¡Se metió alguien!— gritó Domyouji, el más enérgico de todos.

— ¿Un duende? — preguntó Akiyama, el tímido.

— El malo del cuento, seguramente— refunfuñó Fuse, el gruñón del grupo —. ¡Lo presentí todo el día!

Y rápidamente inspeccionaron el lugar con miradas recelosas, preparándose para cualquier eventualidad. Fue Enomoto, quien siempre se mantenía callado, que decidió inspeccionar las camas. Miró curioso el bulto en dos de ellas y quiso quitar la sabana que le cubría.

Gritó asustado cuando el bulto se removió.

Los demás corrieron -lo más rápido que podía, tomar en cuenta que arrastraban las piernas- a su lado. Fuse quitó la sabana y encontraron a la princesa durmiendo plácidamente.

—Es una niña—se sorprendió Kamo.

— Es muy hermosa, parece un ángel — comentó Gottou, estornudando segundos después. La princesa volvió a removerse y "sin querer" pateó su cara.

— ¿Un ángel?— Fuse frunció el ceño y comenzó una diatriba— ¡Es una mujer, y todas son veneno! ¡Llenas de remilgos femeninos, incluso sangran una vez cada mes y no mueren!

— ¿Por qué sangran?— le preguntó Domyouji, ladeando la cabeza en confusión.

— ¡No lo sé, pero no puede ser algo bueno!

Los gritos de Fuse, el gruñón, despertaron a Saru Nieves. Quien se irguió y les miró molesta.

En algún momento Benzai se había recostado en otra cama y dormido.

— ¿Por qué me miran como tarados?— cuestionó la linda princesa—. ¿Saben hablar o qué? Tsk.

Sin esperar respuesta, Saru Nieves siguió hablando.

—No me importa, les informo que me quedaré aquí a partir de ahora, es propiedad del reino y soy... la princesa. Así que no acepto reclamos.

— ¡Al menos podrías haber lavado algo si vas a quedarte!— se enfurruñó más Fuse—. Vi todos los trastes sucios allá abajo, siendo una chica deberías al menos limpiar un poco.

— Si quieren vivir como cerdos no es mi problema, solo no me molesten y todo estará bien.

Cómicas gotitas al estilo anime se formaron en las nucas de los demás enanitos.

Se cierra el telón.

—¡Nya, que vago es lentes-kun!

— Neko, no es como si tú hicieras mucho más— suspiró un moreno del público—. ¡Y deja de arrimarte a Shiro, desvergonzada!

— ¡Shiro es de Neko!

— Parecen muy animados...— sonrió bobamente el chico de cabello blanco, sentado en medio de ambos.

Según la guía, quedaban dos partes.

Se abre el telón.

 **Cuarta parte: La Reina malvada ataca.**

 _Así, Saru Nieves formó una bella amistad con los enanitos y vivió con ellos._

 _Mientras tanto, la reina ya había descubierto la artimaña del cazador y visto a la princesa a través del espejo. Molesta, decidió ser ella misma quien se encargara de Saru Nieves, por lo que se disfrazó de anciana y se dirigió a la cabaña de los siete enanitos._

Munakata, con una capucha y caminando encorvado, entró como Pedro por su casa en la cabaña. Encontró a Saru Nieves sentada sobre la mesa mientras miraba aburrida a un hámster jugando en su regazo.

— ¿Tú quién eres, vieja?— le preguntó como siempre educada la princesa. El animalito huyó.

— Soy una pobre anciana y te he traído una deliciosa manzana, tus hermosos chasquidos de lengua curaron mi ceguera.

Saru Nieves miró con evidente recelo la fruta de plástico.

—Mira, que sea una princesa estereotipada de cuento no me hace estúp-

La ancianita lanzó la manzana a la cabeza de la princesa y esta cayó al suelo, noqueada.

— La única cura es el primer beso de amor y Saru Nieves-kun es tan especial que ningún hombre se atreverá a besarle— soltó la Reina con orgullo y comenzó a retirarse de ahí—. ¡Es mi victoria!

Por otro lado ingresaron los enanitos, arrastrando sus rodillas ya hábilmente. Gottou traía en su mano el hámster gordo de antes, que preocupado por Saru Nieves les fue a advertir.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— Mierda, se murió.

— ¡Domyouji!—Kamo le dio un fuerte codazo—. Todavía respira, debe haber una forma de salvarle.

— ¿Pero cómo?— preguntó el menor, haciendo un puchero.

Los demás enanitos se quedaron en silencio. Fuse, exasperado, exclamó.

— ¡Es un cuento, debe ser con un maldito beso!

— ¿D-de amor?— Akiyama se ruborizó.

— Esta acabado, eh, acabada...— Benzai se sentó en una silla y se quedó dormido.

Se cierra el telón.

— Ja, ni en el cuento quieren al mono.

— Yata-chan, al final van a besar a Fushimi de todas formas.

El castaño miró espantado a Kusanagi.

— Oh, ¿acaso estas celoso, Misaki?

— ¿De que alguien más bese a Saru?— Misaki se ruborizó escandalosamente ante lo dicho por Tatara—. ¡N-ni loco!

Los de Homra le miraron conteniendo la risa.

Se abre el telón.

 **Quinta y última parte: Príncipe al rescate.**

 _Los enanitos cayeron en una profunda tristeza, más no tuvieron el corazón de enterrar a Saru Nieves, pues aun respiraba. Construyeron una caja con los cristales que sacaban de las minas y le dejaron ahí. Cada día iban a verle sin falta, derramando lágrimas tanto ellos, como los animales que tanto querían a la princesa._

Ahora la escena se sitúa fuera de la cabaña. Frente a unos cuantos arboles hay una caja de al menos dos metros de largo, sobre esta se admira el perfil de la princesa en un profundo sueño eterno.

Los enanitos habían dejado flores a su alrededor y estaban sentados sobre pedazos de troncos, no muy cómodos al parecer.

—Debimos cuidarle mejor—se lamentó Kamo, como tantas veces.

— Tiene casi dieciséis años, deberíamos poder ir a trabajar sin que acabé medio muerta por comer algo que le dio una vieja extraña.

— Tienes algo de razón, Fuse— Akiyama suspiró, ya sin energía—. Pero sabíamos que la malvada reina iba tras ella...

— ¿Hay alguien por ahí?

Se escuchó un poderoso y firme llamado. Los enanitos alzaron la vista en sincronía, para ver mejor la figura que se acercaba a ellos.

 _Awashima Seri era el príncipe del reino Red Bean. Fue a ese bosque en busca de nuevas especias para sus creaciones y se mostró bastante sorprendido ante la escena que encontró._

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí?— preguntó, autoritario.

Los enanitos inspeccionaron al recién llegado. Por su uniforme impecable, sable en la cintura y porte elegante supieron de inmediato que era un príncipe.

(Ignorando la camisa que quería estallar al contener semejantes...)

— ¡Es un príncipe!— gritó Domyouji, abandonando su posición sentada.

— Tal vez él pueda ayudar a la princesa...—Gottou copió su acción y miró algo esperanzado al rubio galán, estornudando en medio de la frase.

— Príncipe— Kamo se acercó al alto hombre e inclinó su cabeza—. Por favor, ayuda a Saru Nieves, solo un beso de amor puede alejarla de su mortal sueño.

Awashima asintió y se acercó a la caja de cristal. Se inclinó, quedando su rostro a escasos cinco centímetros del de la princesa y analizó su pacifica faz fruncida en tierno disgusto.

—Lo tengo— soltó el príncipe, decidido. Acortó un poco más la distancia y...

— ¡Mhhpn, mfnp!—intentó reclamar Saru Nieves, pues en su boca había sido forzada una cantidad insana de judías rojas, medio ahogándole en el proceso.

— ¡La princesa despertó!— celebraron todos los enanitos a coro.

Y todo tenía buena pinta hasta que...

— Veo que Awashima-kun ha logrado despertar a la princesa.

La malvada reina ingresó, esta vez con su apariencia real, y apuntó a todos con la vara que usaba para hacer hechicería. Observó molesta a su hijastra y comenzó a recitar lo que parecía un oscuro hechizo de destrucción, pero...

—¡Avanzaré con mi báculo en mano, porque mi causa es...!

— ¡Alto ahí, loca!

Hidaka, el cazador, apareció a sus espaldas y le sostuvo usando ambos brazos, con el fin de evitar la muerte de la princesa.

— ¡Suéltame ahora, plebeyo!— la reina "forcejeó" para liberarse del agarre—. ¡Mataré a esa chica tal y como hice con su padre, el rey!

— ¡MALDITO, TÚ MATASTE A MIKOTO-SAN!

— ¡YATA-SAN, CALMATE, NO SALTES AL ESCENARIO!

— Creo haber escuchado gritos de colérica virgen en algún lado del bosque—dijo Saru Nieves muy alto— pero no debemos distraernos...

— ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, MALDITO MONO?!

Y Awashima, aprovechando la conmoción, se movió rápidamente hasta donde estaba la reina forcejeando con el cazador y...

— Perdone, capitán— susurró.

Le propino una súper mega ultra Bitch Slap.

Todo se sumió en silencio durante varios segundos. Miradas expectantes se posaron en la reina, quien sonrió afable y con ojos melancólicos aceptó:

— Supongo que lo merecía...

Y se murió.

Los enanitos saltaron felices, bailando alrededor del cuerpo que yacía en el suelo junto a los hámsteres gordos. Awashima asintió para sí mismo y se dirigió a Saru Nieves una vez más. Entonces la cogió al estilo novia.

— ¡Oi, esto no formaba parte de...!

— Ya se arruinó el otro final— murmuró Awashima, para que escucharan sólo ellos dos. Luego agregó, en voz alta—. Me llevo a la princesa a mi reino, tendremos una gran descendencia y se hará una gran celebración.

— ¡Vicepresidenta, suéltame ahora!

Salieron de escena.

Benzai despertó en ese momento, se estiró y miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Me perdí de algo?

Se cierra el telón.

 _Juntos, les siguieron felices días comiendo judías, fin._

 **Reparto:** ** _  
_** **Saru** **Nieves** ** _:_** Fushimi Saruhiko.  
 **La Reina Malvada:** Munakata Reisi.  
 **Principe:** Awashima Seri.  
 **Cazador:** Hidaka Akira.  
 **Los siete enanitos:** Fuerzas especiales del S4 (Menos Hidaka, elegido cazador por ser el último)  
 **El espejo mágico:** Zenjou Gouki.  
 **Narradora:** Yoshino Yayoi.

 **Aclaraciones:** **  
** _-Ningún hámster sufrió daños antes, durante y después de la obra.  
-Las pastillas que se le suministraron a Benzai para dormir eran completamente seguras.  
-Los vestidos fueron hechos a medida.  
-Se desconoce el motivo por el cual Fushimi aceptó ser la princesa, pero los rumores dicen algo de un chantaje._


	8. En un banco del parque (HiSaru)

**K project no me pertenece.**

 **Emparejamiento: Hidaka Akira x Fushimi Saruhiko.**

* * *

El ambiente es ameno y cálido. El bar Homra se encuentra celebrando la víspera de Navidad como cada año, con buena comida y tragos por doquier. El árbol instalado al centro cuenta, en su mayoría, con adornos rojos: esferas escarchadas, guirnaldas, paquetes de regalo a escala, campanas y más.

Totsuka insistió en formar un ambiente mucho más infantil por la reciente llegada de Anna y también por ser el primer año en que compartían con el par de jóvenes Yata Misaki y Fushimi Saruhiko.

Por un lado, Misaki se divierte en grande con todos y come como si no hubiera probado alimento en días. Para él no es difícil mezclarse con el fuego familiar de Homra y tal es su disfrute que casi no piensa en las anteriores Navidades que pasó junto a su familia.

Fushimi, por el contrario, está sentado en su lugar habitual de la barra y se siente más fuera de lugar que nunca. Los villancicos perforan en sus oídos como lanzas y algunas voces, desde su punto de vista, asemejan a los lloriqueos de algún animal herido en medio de la carretera.

Las decoraciones le parecen excesivas y el aroma de tanta comida le marea. Rechaza un nuevo ofrecimiento de dulces por parte de Tatara, que parece ser el único notar su presencia ahora.

 _—_ _Al menos podrías quitar esa cara de funeral, van a pensar que no quieres estar aquí._

No quiere estar ahí, se lo dijo a Misaki luego de ese reclamo hace minutos. El castaño solo le llamó aguafiestas y fue a dar la nota con el resto del clan rojo.

Llevan solo un par de meses en Homra y para Yata ya son su familia. Come, ríe y juega con ellos mientras Saruhiko, la persona que ha estado con él desde los doce años, se queda sentado en un rincón, mirando sin entrometerse.

Para él hubiera bastado estar en su pequeño departamento a solas con Misaki. Pero el susodicho no pensó igual y le arrastró ahí, donde nadie aparte de Tatara y Kusanagi se le habían acercado.

Obviamente por obligación, según él mismo.

Por esa razón no se sorprende cuando nadie va tras él luego de escabullirse por la puerta trasera. Tampoco es que le moleste, prefiere estar lejos de toda esa escena repugnantemente familiar, no es para él.

Afuera hace frío y ha estado nevando desde la tarde, dando al suelo una pequeña alfombra blanca que se hunde en pequeños puntos a medida que camina. Su primera idea era ir directo al departamento, pero instantáneos deseos de pasear sin rumbo llegaron una vez salió del bar.

Son las once de la noche y eso debe explicar la falta de concurrencia en las habitualmente atiborradas calles de Shizume. Al igual que en Homra, la gente debe estar ocupada compartiendo con su familia junto a un colorido árbol y una cena caliente. Está bien así, piensa. Entre menos gente siempre es mejor para él.

Sus pasos le han conducido al parque y se encoge de hombros para sí mismo antes de dirigirse a un banco de madera y sentarse. También había nieve en el, pero no le da importancia cuando nota que esta no traspasa su ropa.

Se pone a pensar en Misaki y él. En Mikoto y Misaki. En Misaki y Homra. En alguna parte de la ecuación él deja de ser un factor importante y eso le hace sentir un poco mal, pero no lo suficiente para deprimirse, pues ya está acostumbrado.

La nieve se ha acumulado en su cabello, hombros y regazo, el aire frío se cuela por la abertura del cuello, descendiendo como picos por su garganta. Cada vez que respira le duele un poco la parte posterior de la nariz y siente deseos de estornudar.

Ya ni siente su trasero.

Aun así no se mueve, como si estuviese pegado a la banca del vacío parque. Tampoco se mueve al captar pasos amortiguados por la nieve acercándose a él. Sólo alza la vista cuando una sombra se cierne sobre él.

El foco de la ahora oculta farola crea un pequeño halo de luz tras la persona y solo distingue una mata de cabello castaño.

* * *

 _Debe haber tiendas abiertas todavía._

Fue lo que pensó Hidaka Akira antes de salir a toda prisa de los dormitorios del Scepter 4 con la esperanza de encontrar un regalo de última hora.

El 24 de diciembre, a las diez de la noche.

E iba mentalizado, en serio. Pero al ver esos bonitos ojos azules todo lo demás pasó a un segundo o tercer plano.

Siempre le han dicho que es un chico muy simpático y altruista. Tal vez por eso se había acercado sin dudar a esa persona solitaria en un banco del parque.

Se trata de un chico que luce joven, pero no tanto. Debe ser sólo un par de años menor que él. Si no fuera por el pequeño enrojecimiento en su nariz podría haber jurado que la tez estaba cubierta por un manto de nieve, resultando mucho más pálida de lo que está acostumbrado a ver.

Pero está bien, pues el cabello negro enmarca perfectamente su rostro blanquecino. Tras los lentes de montura gruesa sus bonitos orbes le miran con recelo, por eso no pierde más tiempo y habla, consciente de que le ha estado observando sin decir nada por varios segundos.

—Hola, soy Hidaka Akira—se presenta, dándole una sonrisa afable—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

—Estoy sentado.

Prefiere pasar por alto el tono cortante de su respuesta.

—Ah, debes estar cómodo ahí—sin pedir permiso se sienta a su lado. Escalofríos suben por la parte inferior de su espalda al posarse sobre la nieve del banco pero ahoga un quejido. El moreno se arrastra un poco para aumentar la distancia entre ambos y su mirada sigue fija al frente—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ahora el chico voltea, ceño fruncido en una expresión molesta.

—¿Por qué debería decirte?—le cuestiona—. Ni siquiera entiendo que pretendes acercándote a mí, podrías ser un psicópata.

—Simplemente me dio curiosidad verte solo— es la respuesta honesta que le da Hidaka—¿No tienes a dónde ir?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, y si sólo vienes por lástima mejor vete, no la necesito.

Ante eso, Hidaka se queda en silencio durante unos instantes más, sus ojos de nuevo fijos en los ajenos. Si bien puede ser un tipo muy amigable, le cuesta bastante soportar a las personas malhumoradas o prepotentes. Al parecer el chico a su lado tiene ambas características, en un paquete 2x1.

Pero de forma inexplicable, se ve incapaz de pararse e irse con la dignidad todavía intacta.

—Ya sabes, nadie debería pasar la Navidad solo— dice entonces—. No siento lástima, sólo llamaste mi atención.

Habló sin pensarlo mucho, la frase retumba en su cabeza y hace aspavientos con los brazos, nervioso.

— ¡De una forma buena, digo!—se excusa inmediatamente—. Me llamaste la atención de una buena forma, no es nada raro, lo juro.

Acaba desviando la vista luego de suspirar. Seguro acaba de reforzar la idea de que es un psicópata acosador.

Pero escucha un bufido muy bajito. Cuando vuelve a mirarle, el chico está cubriendo sus labios con el dorso de la mano y ya no frunce el ceño.

— ¿Te reíste?

—No lo hice—le responde a la defensiva.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—No, no seas estúpido.

—Bueno, pero si te reíste.

—Cállate.

—Estas temblando.

Se dio cuenta desde el principio y no tenía intenciones de mencionarlo por su apariencia orgullosa. Pero a esas alturas es algo demasiado evidente y le preocupa. El de lentes abre la boca dispuesto a replicar, pero un pequeño estornudo se le adelanta y Hidaka lo encuentra entrañablemente parecido a un gatito.

—Clima de mierda...—refunfuña entre dientes el chico.

—No creo que este tan mal, la nieve le da un toque especial—conversa Akira—. Además, la idea es pasarla en casa calentito y con seres queridos, ¿no?

Sabe que tocó un punto sensible cuando el otro muerde su labio inferior y luce molesto otra vez.

—No me interesan todas esas idioteces del espíritu navideño, preferiría acabar con hipotermia aquí que seguir unido al consumismo innecesario y repugnante que es la Navidad junto a un grupo de idiotas.

 _Whoa, un Grinch._

Hidaka se plantea preguntar a qué se debe esa actitud. Si se encuentra en una mala situación familiar, si tiene malas experiencias con la Navidad o simplemente la odia porque sí. Pero algo le dice que no meta las narices en ello, así que opta por otro enfoque. Se levanta del banco y le tiende una mano.

—En ese caso podríamos caminar un rato, las calles están vacías y así al menos no te congelarás.

Porque realmente le sentaría mal que esta persona muriera de frío o algo así. No sólo por la culpa que implicaría.

El menor se queda mirándole con ojos escrutadores durante insufribles segundos y Hidaka piensa que quizá fue tonto de su parte creer que aceptaría pasear con un desconocido al que acababa de llamar psicópata. Está a punto de decir que está bien, que tal vez permanecer sentados ahí no sea tan malo, cuando el chico se levanta y le da la espalda.

—Fushimi Saruhiko.

— ¿Uh?—Hidaka escucha un chasqueo de lengua.

— Mi nombre, tú querías saberlo. —aclara Fushimi. Se estira un poco y comienza a caminar, su postura es ligeramente encorvada y guarda las manos en los bolsillos—. Muévete.

—Ah, sí, claro— rápidamente le alcanza y seguro luce estúpidamente emocionado—. ¡Es un gusto conocerte, Fushimi!

Algo que no logra recordar revolotea intermitente en su cabeza y su estómago se siente inquieto, pero está demasiado concentrado en no dar brinquitos al caminar como para preocuparse por detalles.

* * *

Hidaka es una persona muy conversadora.

Esa es la primera idea que se hace de quien ahora camina a su lado. Esta diciéndole algo de sus compañeros de trabajo, aunque no ha especificado a que se dedica.

Si Saruhiko debe ser honesto, no ha prestado atención al menos a la mitad de lo dicho por Hidaka y su única participación en la charla han sido monosílabos o frases cortas. También una que otra pregunta para que el otro siga hablando.

Sus hombros se rozan con cada paso y un tanto sorprendido acepta que no le molesta del todo. Tampoco le molesta que el chico hable y hable sin parar sobre asuntos que en realidad no le interesan. Tiene cierta familiaridad a su trato con Misaki, pero al mismo tiempo es... distinto.

—...pero ya iré a verla mañana como sorpresa, ¿qué hay de ti?

— ¿Qué cosa?—le pregunta, sin disculparse por no haber escuchado lo anterior. Pero Hidaka no se queja y replantea la pregunta.

— ¿Tus padres no se quejan porque estés fuera hoy?—su tono es cauto.

Ah. Seguro Kisa ni siquiera recuerda que existe y _ese_ tipo probablemente buscaría la forma de arruinar su existencia.

—Sería una muy buena broma que lo hicieran—responde en tono sardónico.

— Ah, ya veo...— al parecer Hidaka comprende rápidamente que ese tema es un campo minado—. Pero habrá alguien que quieras por ahí, en algún lugar.

"— _Saru, mamá dijo que si tus padres no tenían problema podías celebrar Navidad con nosotros, ¿no es genial?"_

 _"—¡Es increíble tener nuestro propio departamento y celebrar Navidad juntos Saru!"_

 _"—Este año vamos a compartir con Homra y Mikoto-san, ¡seguro será la mejor Navidad del mundo!"_

—Supongo— responde casi sin querer, mirándole de reojo.

No sabe si es su imaginación o Hidaka luce contrariado unos segundos por su respuesta.

—Ah, eso es muy bueno, sí— le dice el castaño, interés impreso en su voz—. ¿Por qué no estas con ella? O él, como sea.

Tan curioso...

Perfectamente podría repetirle que sus asuntos no son de su incumbencia, pero por una vez se permite pensar: _¿Y qué si le digo?_ De todas formas es poco probable que vuelva a verle, porque al menos él no piensa mantener contacto o algo por el estilo.

Es solo un desconocido que decidió acompañarle.

Un desconocido que resulta inusualmente confiable.

—No creo que ese idiota necesite de mi presencia ahí para divertirse, ya tiene suficientes amiguitos inútiles para eso.

¿Por qué Hidaka no luce molesto por su despectiva forma de hablar? Fushimi es consciente de que su personalidad se mantiene en un choque constante de rebeldía, cinismo y sarcasmo malintencionado. Pero el mayor no le dice que está mal hablar así de su _amigo_ , de hecho...

—No entiendo cómo podría ser así, a mi realmente me pareces alguien muy interesante y atractivo.

Caliente. Sus mejillas están ruborizadas ahora.

Hidaka también se ha puesto un tanto colorado, pero intenta esconderlo con la bufanda. Esta vez no retracta sus palabras, no dice que _no significa lo que parece_.

Saruhiko estornuda de nuevo y Akira se ríe. Le dice que parece un gato y se gana un codazo en las costillas.

La extraña frase pronto se entierra en otra charla semi unilateral.

Cualquiera que los viera diría que parecen buenos amigos.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan caminando? Cinco o treinta minutos, tal vez ya una hora. Hidaka no tiene idea. Las palabras fluyen naturalmente de su parte, no puede frenar el deseo de _mostrarse_ a Fushimi, de enseñarle quien es. El por qué no lo tiene del todo claro, pero quiere que el chico le reconozca de alguna forma.

Mientras su boca se mueve y Saruhiko le escucha, no puede evitar preguntarse quién será esa persona. El tipo que Fushimi quiere, pero piensa que no le necesita. ¿Qué clase de relación tendrían? Bueno, seguro es una simple amistad y ya; no tiene por qué tergiversar sus dichos.

Es vergonzoso pensar en cómo le dijo que le parecía interesante y atractivo, pero como el moreno no se mostró realmente incomodo no se preocupó más por eso. Había hablado honestamente y desde su punto de vista Fushimi es una persona misteriosa.

Por eso Akira está siendo atraído como moscas a la miel, por ese aire cautivador con toques de peligro que destila Fushimi Saruhiko.

— ¿Pediste algo a Santa?

Ahora Fushimi le mira como si fuera un perrito borracho persiguiendo su cola.

— Ni siquiera voy a responder eso, es demasiado estúpido.

—Vamos, sólo bromeaba—Hidaka le enseña las palmas en algún tipo de rendición mientras niega y Fushimi chasquea la lengua—. Pero habrá algún regalo que desees, no sé, cualquier cosa.

—No—El moreno mira al suelo y patea a una inocente piedra que tuvo la osadía de colocarse en su camino—. No necesito nada.

¿Eso es un puchero?

Fushimi es claramente menor que él y estaba solo en el parque en víspera de Navidad.

Fushimi aún es demasiado joven para estar solo y ser una especie de Grinch.

Fushimi luce muy tierno.

—Hey, responde.

Parpadea y encuentra los zafiros fijos en él, irritados.

— ¿Qué?

—Pregunté si tú querías algo en particular para Navidad, no es que me importe, pero ya que preguntaste lo mismo...

 _Concéntrate, Akira. Concéntrate._

—Hay un par de juegos que no he podido comprar y me llaman mucho la atención, también una camiseta de mi banda favorita que Eno ya me prometió— comienza a decir, pensativo— . Quizá hacer clic con alguien, je.

La risa boba florece de sus labios luego de decir lo último.

— ¿Hacer clic?

—Bueno, ya sabes, —rasca su nuca y se ruboriza un poco—cuando conoces a alguien y simpatizan de inmediato, tienen confianza y acaban gustándose románticamente, en el mejor de los casos.

La sola idea logra hacerle sentir mariposas en el estómago.

¿Por qué más podrían ser?

—Ah, sí, tenía la impresión de que no tendrías a alguien así.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—curiosidad embarga el tono de Hidaka.

— Dentro de poco será oficialmente Navidad y es la fecha típica para todas esas chorradas románticas, luego de San Valentín— explica Fushimi. Akira percibe cierta diversión en su forma de decirlo—. Pareces del tipo empalagoso, así que si tuvieras una pareja estarías con ella siendo estúpidos y cursis, no paseando por la calle con un completo desconocido.

El razonamiento es perfectamente lógico y Hidaka se encuentra desarmado. No es capaz de contradecirle.

—Bueno, si no se tratara de ti yo no estaría congelándome aquí fuera.

Lo dice mitad broma, mitad en serio.

— ¿Es así?— cuestiona Fushimi, sin reír ni molestarse.

Pero sus labios se arquean casi imperceptiblemente. La nariz sigue coloreada y sus ojos desde hace mucho dejaron de ser fieros.

Continúan caminando en un cómodo silencio.

* * *

El sonido proveniente de su PDA interrumpe abruptamente el ambiente y Fushimi lo saca de su bolsillo. Observa el mensaje que acaba de llegar y es consciente de los ojos curiosos de Hidaka por sobre su hombro.

 ** _[Donde te metiste, mono? eres un idiota, al menos pudiste avisar que te largabas!]_**

Otro mensaje llega segundos después, también es de Yata.

 ** _[sé que no estás en casa, por favor ven para abrir nuestros regalos juntos, Saru]_**

—Uh, no quiero sonar entrometido— aparta la vista del PDA y mira a Hidaka mientras esté habla—. Pero creo que deberías ir, parece que al final esa persona si te necesita ahí.

Chasquea la lengua.

—Lo que sea.

Como si no hubieran estado juntos por casi dos horas voltea y empieza a hacer su camino de regreso, luego de escanear rápidamente el área y ubicarse.

— ¡Espera!

Voltea y encuentra la mirada de Akira, la distingue como chocolate caliente y humeante pese a los casi dos metros que ahora les separan.

— ¿Qué?

La barbilla del castaño tiembla y parece tener un conflicto interno que dura exactamente cinco segundos. Sus miradas han permanecido conectadas todo el tiempo.

— ¡Feliz Navidad, Fushimi Saruhiko!— suelta entonces y el aliento escapa de su boca para desvanecerse en el aire, más arriba—. ¡Realmente ha sido un gusto pasear contigo y espero verte de nuevo algún día, eres un tipo genial!

Saruhiko le ve hacer una pequeña reverencia antes de salir disparado de ahí, como si supiera que no iba a responderle.

Pronto Hidaka no es más que una silueta borrosa tras un manto de copos de nieve cayendo. El moreno permanece ahí hasta que ya no puede verle y piensa que algo realmente extraño acaba de suceder.

 _Clic._

—Feliz Navidad, supongo...—suelta, dando la vuelta para dirigirse lentamente a Homra —. Hidaka Akira, ¿eh?

* * *

 _Aproximadamente 6 años después._

Hace frío y Akira se encorva intentando resguardar lo mejor que puede su temperatura corporal. A un lado tiene una espada que no es suya y sobre su regazo un abrigo azul que tampoco lo es.

Su Rey fue derrotado y la pizarra robada por Jungle en un plan fríamente calculado por el enemigo, que tenía como As bajo la manga al Rey Gris.

Aprieta la prenda con ambos puños y la pega a su pecho. Tal vez es su imaginación, pero piensa que _su calor_ permanece todavía en ella.

Ahí, sentado en un banco del parque, sabe que todo es un completo desastre. Pero a él solo le importa una cosa.

 _Cuando vuelvas seguro tendrás frío, lo guardaré para ti, Saruhiko._


	9. Encaje negro (ReiSaru)

**K project no me pertenece.**

 **Emparejamiento: Munakata Reisi x Fushimi Saruhiko. Lemmon.**

* * *

El repiqueteo de los tacones de Awashima Seri se alejó poco a poco de la oficina y el Rey azul se encontró a solas con su tercer al mando.

Fushimi permaneció cerca de la puerta con porte aburrido mientras leía en voz alta el informe de su última misión. Incluyó también una serie de destrozos que no habían sido previamente contemplados, estos fueron producto de una pelea que él mismo mantuvo con cierto miembro de Homra al topárselo "por casualidad" cerca de la escena.

Una vez terminó con ello alzó la vista del papel y encontró una mirada enigmática en Munakata, quien luego asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Entonces el menor suspiró con cansancio y colocó seguro a la puerta.

—No hay necesidad de lucir tan miserable, Fushimi-kun.

— ¿Cómo podría estar feliz con esto? —soltó Fushimi, más para sí mismo que para el otro. Hizo el corto trayecto que le ubicó frente al escritorio, con pasos similares al de un condenado a la horca, y tiró los papeles sobre este.

Munakata contempló internamente divertido las hojas desparramadas, era un infantil y tierno acto de rebeldía por parte de Fushimi. Uno de los tantos que hacía.

—Tenemos libre aproximadamente una hora, quince minutos y veinte segundos.

—Y todavía dices aproximadamente...— murmuró el menor. Inhaló, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía—. Cierra los ojos, no puedes abrirlos hasta que yo lo diga.

—Una petición muy justa, está bien—Munakata juntó los parpados.

Si fuera otra persona, Fushimi habría dudado que su orden fuese acatada, pues la curiosidad suele poder más. Pero tratándose de su capitán, sabía perfectamente que cumpliría sin falta alguna de por medio.

—Ya puedes ver...— tras contar cinco minutos exactos en su cabeza, Munakata pudo abrir los ojos.

Frente a él y un poco alejado del escritorio, Saruhiko estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando al suelo con una expresión enfurruñada. Pese al lindo sonrojo que lucía, Reisi no pudo concentrarse mucho en su cara e inevitablemente bajó la mirada al cuerpo.

Sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones y su pulso galopar errático.

El conjunto negro contrastaba con la pálida piel y se ceñía al cuerpo delgado de Fushimi como un guante. Por debajo de las botas de servicio, medias oscuras semitransparentes enfundaban sus largas piernas hasta mitad del muslo y del encaje nacían las cintas enganchadas al liguero.

Usaba bragas que cubrían lo justo y necesario su entrepierna, luciendo ajustadas por el bulto que normalmente no estaban destinadas a retener.

Excelente.

Y como ignorar el bralette, _el bendito bralette._ También de encaje y casi transparente, la tela se oscurecía a favor de cubrir el área de los pezones, que pese a encontrarse ocultos resaltaban como dos pequeños montículos al hallarse parcialmente erectos.

Reisi entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos y recargó los codos sobre su escritorio. Lamió sus labios antes de hablar, pues la boca se le había secado en cuestión de segundos.

—Debo decir que te ves encantador, Fushimi-kun.

Saruhiko subió un poco los brazos, como intentando cubrir el sujetador negro. Pero, honestamente, ¿de qué servía eso, si toda su parte inferior quedaba expuesta?

—Vete al diablo.

—Creo que debes moderar tu tono por ahora, recuerda por qué te encuentras en esta situación.

Fushimi chasqueó la lengua, estaba claramente irritado por la orden implícita. Pero le molestaba más el hecho de que el hombre tenía razón.

—Lo siento, capitán.

—Mucho mejor— asintió Munakata. Ladeó la cabeza un poco, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Ahora date una vuelta, quiero verte bien.

Otro chasquido de lengua en menos de veinte segundos, Fushimi pensó que superaría su marca establecida en cuestión de minutos.

Con toda la mala leche del mundo comenzó a girar usando como eje su talón izquierdo, sin preocuparse ni un poco por parecer sensual o algo parecido.

Munakata observaba atento. Había tenido muy buenas ideas en el pasado y las tendría también en el futuro, esta era una de ellas. De hecho, llevaba un broche de oro.

Las bragas dejaban a la vista al menos la mitad de cada glúteo bien formado, porque al contrario de lo que su delgada apariencia podría insinuar, Fushimi tenía un excelente trasero. Redondo y firme, pero suave al tacto. Lo sabía de primera mano, literalmente.

—Oh—arqueó una fina ceja cuando vio pegado al muslo y sujeto por las medias uno de los cuchillos arrojadizos característicos de su tercero—. No recuerdo que eso formara parte del atuendo.

—Siempre hay que estar preparado, capitán—respondió Fushimi cuando volvió a su posición original—. Podría necesitarlo en cualquier momento.

— ¿Incluso ahora, contra tu Rey?

El azabache brindó su primera sonrisa.

—Quien sabe, él tipo puede llegar a ser espeluznante.

—Ah, Fushimi-kun, eso es muy rudo de tu parte.

—Queda una hora, ¿vas a hacer algo o sólo te quedarás viendo?

Munakata suspiró con falso abatimiento y se levantó de la cómoda butaca. Rodeó el mueble y se sorprendió sólo un poco al ver las prendas desperdigadas por el suelo. Saruhiko siempre era muy cuidadoso con su ropa, al igual que todos en Scepter 4. Parece que de verdad no le agradaba la idea, aunque se lo había ganado a pulso.

Bueno, lo mejor era que Munakata cambiara su opinión de manera práctica.

—Muy bien, ahora vas a apoyar las manos en el escritorio y dejarme el resto a mí.

Fushimi le hizo caso, ignorando la voz en su cabeza que le incitaba a ponerse la ropa otra vez e irse. Así, sus palmas se posaron sobre la superficie lisa, de esta forma su cuerpo quedó ligeramente inclinado y las piernas un poco separadas.

El primer toque llegó entonces. Las yemas de Reisi se sentían frías cuando recorrieron con parsimonia su hombro derecho, cosa que le puso la piel de gallina. Conocía el juego del capitán a la perfección, habiéndose visto envuelto tantas veces en él. Con toques pioneros buscaba enervar a Saruhiko, jugar con su paciencia y hacerle desear más. Lo peor es que siempre lograba su cometido con facilidad.

Así los dígitos formaron un sendero a través de su espalda, haciendo pequeñas pausas para palpar el encaje del bralette negro. Fushimi se dejó hacer, sin poner mayor resistencia. Si bien tenía la tendencia a evitar el contacto físico con la mayoría de la gente, con Munakata nunca fue así.

Desde la primera vez que sus dedos se rozaron sabía que era distinto. Que le costara algo de tiempo aceptarlo y en el entretanto se mantuviera alejado de él era otra cosa.

Simples caricias, tan suaves como el deslice de un pétalo, mandaron oleadas de calor por todo su cuerpo. Un calor que no ardía tortuosamente, sino que se fundía en su piel como una segunda capa haciéndole sentir seguro y querido, dos palabras que no había agregado hasta hace poco a su libro de vida.

Munakata, gracias a la ahora escasa distancia, distinguió algunas marcas amoratadas interrumpiendo la nívea armonía del cuello que acariciaba. Algo se infló en su pecho, consciente de que él mismo las hizo hace tan sólo un par de días. Ponía cuidado para que no se notaran mientras Saruhiko llevaba el uniforme, más por cuestiones objetivas, no es que a alguno de los dos le importara si se veían o no.

Ocultaba una sonrisa tras el dorso de la mano cuando el chico se paseaba por la base con ropa más ligera y sus compañeros comenzaban a debatir quién sería la persona que le marcaba.

Si observaran un poco mejor sería fácil saberlo.

Se reclinó sobre Fushimi y besó su nuca mientras hundía los dedos en sus caderas. Con sus labios hizo espejo del camino que recorrió segundos antes con los dígitos, dejando pequeños ósculos en cada porción de piel que pasaba.

Con la diestra acarició el vientre plano de su tercer al mando y ascendió hasta el pecho. Rozó sobre los puntos que escondía la prenda oscura y musitó satisfecho cuando un lindo siseo abandonó la boca ajena. Sus pezones estaban erectos, cosa que Munakata aprovechó para coger uno con cuidado y apretarlo entre su índice y pulgar.

Fushimi mordió su labio con fuerza, maldiciendo a la textura del encaje por rozar tan deliciosamente su pecho bajo el toque del Rey.

—Deja de jugar conmigo—le dijo. Y fue un pedido –o lo más cercano que Fushimi haría de uno- porque una de las condiciones en ese trato consistía en comportarse de la forma más sumisa que pudiera, una vez partieran con la "actividad". Así que al menos debía hacerlo una vez o dos para mantener las apariencias.

—Es inevitable no aprovechar mi victoria—contestó el mayor—. Sobre todo teniéndote así.

—Apostar contigo fue un error muy estúpido que no se repetirá.

— ¿Es así?—sin mayor reparo la mano izquierda del capitán palpó la entrepierna de Fushimi, encontrándola hinchada y dura—. A mí me parece que estas disfrutándolo tanto como yo.

—D-diablos, no...— pero la negación perdió su escasa credibilidad por el gemido que le sucedió. Demasiado agudo, demasiado humillante.

—No hay de qué avergonzarse —Reisi mordió con medida fuerza el lóbulo de su oreja para luego susurrar—. Luces precioso, Saruhiko.

No hubo respuesta por parte del menor y el de ojos amatistas lo tomó como la aceptación final que necesitaba. Separó sus extremidades de la piel ajena y cogió el cuchillo oculto en la media.

El metal frío del arma se desplazó por los muslos lechosos, apenas tocándolos, sin la presión suficiente para lastimarle. Con habilidad, Munakata cortó la tela lateral de las bragas sin dañar el liguero en el proceso.

La ropa interior cayó al suelo y lo lamentó solo un segundo, era un precio a pagar pues estas se interponían en lo que deseaba hacer a Saruhiko.

El cuchillo fue descartado en la mesa, a escasos centímetros de la mano de Fushimi, quien lo miró con ligera diversión pensando en cómo reaccionaría Munakata si decidía amenazarle con el arma para que se apurara. Pero eso quedó reducido a una tonta idea, porque sus glúteos fueron separados y la entrada de su cuerpo quedó expuesta.

— ¡No te quedes sólo mirando, maldición! — reclamó, pues había volteado luego de unos instantes en que el peliazul no hizo movimiento alguno y le pilló observándole _ahí_ detenidamente.

—La contemplación es muy importante, Fushimi-kun.

—Espera un poco más y vamos a contemplar mi cuchillo en tu cara, capitán.

—Oh, realmente no queremos eso.

Munakata cogió un pequeño frasco del interior de su abrigo. Lo abrió y vertió una generosa cantidad de lubricante, tanto en sus dedos como en el trasero de Fushimi.

El azabache tembló un poco por el choque frío del líquido y la queja acabó convirtiéndose en chillido cuando un dedo se introdujo en él. La sensación gélida en su interior poco a poco se transformó en cálida y húmeda cuando las pequeñas estocadas aumentaron en velocidad. Poco después un segundo digito se unió al primero.

Reisi movió con presteza los dedos, haciendo tijeras con ambos y girándolos un poco. Hubo un momento en especial, cuando arqueo los dos, en que Fushimi echó las caderas hacia atrás persiguiendo el toque. Pronto el sonido de succión producido cada vez que sacaba los dedos fue atenuado con los gimoteos necesitados del menor. Satisfecho y ansioso a la vez, retiró ambos dedos, ya listo para la siguiente parte.

Soltó una risita y, antes de que Saruhiko cogiera el cuchillo, le dio la vuelta y lo empujó un poco. Así, el menor quedó sentado sobre el escritorio y Munakata pasó un brazo tras su espalda, acomodándose entre sus piernas abiertas y juntando sus torsos. Luego acercó sus labios a los ajenos, resultando en un beso hambriento y exigente.

Saruhiko correspondió el beso, dejándose guiar por la lengua de su novio, misma que invadió su cavidad para probarle como si fuera un postre. Intentó seguir el ritmo, pero de un momento a otro le fue imposible.

Los besos de Reisi siempre hacían temblar sus rodillas, por eso fue una suerte que estuviera sentado. A veces, cuando estaba solo, se preguntaba con cuantas personas habría estado su novio o por cuánto tiempo manejó una relación para tener tal experiencia y tanta habilidad a la hora del sexo. Saruhiko no se quejaba de esto, por supuesto.

Munakata no fue su primer beso, pero Fushimi no lograba recordar otro contacto que le haya hecho sentir ni la mitad de lo que él sí, ni siquiera las tímidas caricias de Misaki en sus años tiernos. Su rey le guió con paciencia, pues sabía la dificultad que tenía el menor en cuanto a relaciones físicas. Siempre le abordó con dulzura y comprensión, incluso se detenía cuando Fushimi se sentía demasiado abrumado y cohibido como para seguir.

Fue sólo cuando el mismo Saruhiko comenzó a ser más atrevido que Munakata lo tomó como una invitación y "rompió sus cadenas". La dulzura persistía en sus encuentros, pero se mezclaba con la pasión desmedida que Reisi ocultó por tanto tiempo.

Misma que ahora le demostraba en ese caluroso beso. Se había separado solo unos segundos para retirar las gafas de ambos y luego unió sus bocas otra vez, con su rostro en el ángulo perfecto. Perfecto como todo lo que hacía, maldición.

Mientras poseía su boca, Reisi coló su mano entre sus torsos y alzó un poco el sujetador. Pellizcó un duro pezón y Fushimi gimió en su boca. Amó el sonido y repitió la acción, presionando un poco más el puntito rosa, retorciéndolo un poco.

— Reisi...—susurró Saruhiko contra sus labios, incapaz de apartarse—. Hazlo ya.

— ¿Hacer qué?— Munakata deslizó sus labios a su mejilla y ahí dejó un corto beso. Fushimi aprovechó de esconder el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro antes de decir:

—Hazme el amor, tonto capitán.

Reisi besó la coronilla de su tercer al mando y sonrió contra su cabello. Quiso haber visto la expresión de su rostro cuando soltó aquello; normalmente acompañaba ese tipo de frases con un puchero encantador y falsa molestia, decorada con un tierno sonrojo.

—Es lo más tierno que has dicho en un mes.

—Diablos, solo métela ya.

Bueno, adiós ternura.

Munakata tarareó un poco mientras alineaba su longitud en la entrada del moreno. Le molestó un poco, rozando la punta contra el anillo de músculos suavemente, sin entrar.

Fushimi no se lo tomó muy bien y mordió su hombro, aun por sobre el abrigo. Sabía que eso probablemente no calificaba en el término sumiso, pero quería tenerle dentro ya. Munakata no emitió queja alguna y en un acto de piedad, tanto a los deseos de Saruhiko como a los propios, hizo la presión necesaria para entrar de una vez, rápido y sin detenerse hasta llegar al fondo.

El menor ahogó un grito en el abrigo azul de su novio, instintivamente arqueó la espalda y envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura ajena. Reisi retrocedió lentamente sus caderas y volvió a penetrar cuando estaba a mitad de camino, comenzando un vaivén rítmico en que tenía todo el control, pues Saruhiko estaba concentrado en no exteriorizar sus gemidos.

Eso no le gustó mucho al capitán.

—No te ocultes, quiero escucharte.

Cogió por la nuca a Fushimi y le separó de su hombro, él le miró fastidiado y enrojecido, pero esto no duró mucho cuando aumentó la intensidad de sus penetraciones. La bonita cara de Saruhiko se tornó a un gesto complacido y sus cejas se relajaron. Sus labios temblaron con cada gemido y, cada vez que intentaba contener los sonidos, Munakata golpeaba más fuerte en su interior, arrancando gimoteos necesitados y murmullos de "más, más".

Reisi se perdió en sus orbes, ahora tan oscuros como el mar bajo una tormenta. Saruhiko se había decidido a no huir de su mirada, volviéndole testigo de cómo el océano zafiro se desbordó a causa del placer en forma de pequeñas lagrimas que caían por las mejillas sonrosadas hasta morir más abajo del mentón de su joven pareja.

— ¡Reisi, Reisi...!

—Tu interior se siente tan bien como siempre... mi Saruhiko...

Fushimi no lo iba a aguantar mucho más, lo sabía. Munakata también, seguramente, porque dio con el ángulo indicado para tocar su punto dulce con cada potente entrada. Sin resistirlo más quiso a masturbarse, sin perder el contacto visual con su Rey. Intentó acompasar los movimientos de su mano, pero los persistentes temblores a causa del clímax venidero se lo impidieron. Frustrado le dio a Munakata una mirada criptica, que el otro respondió con una sonrisa igual.

La mano del peliazul se envolvió alrededor de su miembro y de forma idónea sincronizó los movimientos cada vez más erráticos con las embestidas de su sexo. No pasó mucho y un cumulo de sensaciones gratificantes ascendió desde la zona inferior de Fushimi, naciendo en su miembro y desplazándose por cada extremidad en cosquilleos hacia el vientre, para salir poco después en un gemido ronco a través de su garganta.

Fushimi echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en la mano que le sostenía para no caer de espaldas. Su cuerpo nadó en el clímax, tan placentero como agua clara recorriendo todo su ser y limpiándole. Se sintió lleno de Reisi, lleno de su amor. Cerró los ojos y detuvo el tiempo ahí, donde eran sólo ellos dos y el éxtasis azul que tanto le gustaba.

Reisi le estaba mirando, era vagamente consciente de ello. Muchas veces le dijo que era su panorama favorito y que si pudiera crear un rompecabezas con esa imagen sería muy feliz. Obviamente Saruhiko le daba una mirada de muerte.

Entonces Reisi terminó dentro.

Fushimi, todavía hipersensible, suspiró de goce cuando Munakata volvió a abrazarle mientras terminaba de correrse. El de ojos amatista masajeo su espalda como si se tratara de un pequeño, un tanto irónico, tomando en cuenta lo que acababan de hacer. Recostó a Fushimi sobre el escritorio y delineó con su índice el abdomen plano, manchado parcialmente por la semilla del menor.

—Realmente luces encantador, con o sin ropa—le dijo en tono cariñoso, haciendo notar toda la adoración que sentía por él.

—Esto fue una idea tonta, no me gustó nada.

—Pues no lo parecía, de hecho, creo que deberíamos guardarlo para otra ocasión—Munakata trazó las líneas del bralette y el delicado toque hizo pequeñas cosquillas a Fushimi, quien gruñó molesto.

—Voy a destruir estas cosas, haré jirones de ella con mis cuchillos y luego las quemaré.

—Eso es un poco extremo, Saruhiko.

— Se acaba el tiempo, capitán—Fushimi se incorporó y tiró del cuello de la camisa de Munakata, enfrentando su rostro y rosando sus labios juntos con cada palabra—. Hay que regresar a las formalidades.

—Bien, Fushimi-kun, en ese caso pensaré en algo para la siguiente ocasión, hay muchas cosas interesantes por probar todavía.

—Prefiero volver a Homra que apostar otra vez contigo.

Reisi sonrió y besó la comisura de los labios de su tercero. Desplazó pequeños besos por su mejilla derecha hasta susurrarle al oído.

— Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad, mi lindo usuario de armas ocultas.

* * *

 _—_ _Fushimi-kun, sabes que te doy libertad de acción, pero sugiero que el número de destrozos sea mínimo en tu siguiente misión._

 _—_ _¿A qué viene eso? Sabes cómo trabajo._

 _—_ _Tus conflictos con Yatagarasu generan desastres inmensos cuando vas a esa zona en específico y Awashima-kun debe encargarse de ello la mayoría del tiempo, no creo que le haga bien en su estado._

 _—_ _Tsk, como si no pudiera controlarme, además es más peligrosa su actitud de embarazada hormonal enojada que un par de edificios destruidos._

 _—_ _Oh, en ese caso, ¿qué te parece un trato?_


	10. La chica de mis sueños (SaruMi)

**K project no me pertenece.**

 **Emparejamiento: Fushimi Saruhiko x Yata Misaki. School AU.**

 **No es genderbender.**

* * *

La perspectiva de Yata Misaki.

 _Ir al parque de atracciones a los nueve años es lo más divertido del mundo, así pensaba Yata Misaki mientras caminaba de la mano de su madre._

 _No podía participar en la gran mayoría de los juegos y eso le fastidiaba un poco, pero lo olvidaba rápidamente cuando subía a las tacitas o los autos._

 _Llevaban ahí apenas una hora y Misaki ya se había subido a todo lo que podía, arrastrando a su mamá sonriente durante todo el trayecto, quien le tomaba foto tras foto con la cámara fotográfica que había llevado._

 _Hubo un momento en que ella tuvo que ir al baño y le pidió que se quedara quieto al lado de un árbol. Él iba a cumplir, en serio, pero vio como una niña salía a prisa del baño, dejando caer algo sin querer._

 _Ese bobo sentido heroico nacido tras ver tantas películas y mangas para niños despertó en aquel momento; recogió lo que resultó ser un cubo de rubik y corrió por donde se fue la niña. Por suerte no la perdió de vista y le dio alcance fuera de un puesto de helados._

 _—_ _¡Oye!—le gritó Misaki. La niña ni siquiera le miró, así que tuvo que acercarse más._

 _Llegó frente a ella y recién en ese momento fue tomado en cuenta._

 _—_ _¿Qué?—la voz de ella era demasiado suave, pero también parecía no tener interés alguno en él._

 _Su mamá le había enseñado el significado de indiferencia hace mucho, ahora tenía una persona como imagen para ello. No le gustaba mucho la palabra, pero la niña no parecía mala persona._

 _—_ _Se te ha caído esto—tendió el cubo de colores. Ella soltó un pequeño 'Oh' y lo tomó de su mano, luego lo guardó en el pequeño bolso que traía._

 _Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, entonces Misaki notó que ella miraba el puesto de helado. Como si se hubieran sincronizado, las pancitas de ambos rugieron._

 _Al igual que el grito de la madre de Misaki._

 _—_ _¡Yata Misaki, te he dicho que te quedes al lado del árbol!—le regañaba la mujer a medida que avanzaba hacia ellos, hecha una furia. — ¿Sabes lo preocupada que me puse cuando...?_

 _Cortó sus palabras al ver a la chica al lado de su hijo. Entonces una sonrisa de tintes comprensivos reemplazó su mueca molesta._

 _—_ _Hola, pequeña—saludó— ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _La niña ahora lucía cohibida y contestó un tanto insegura, desde la perspectiva de Misaki._

 _—_ _Saru...ko._

 _—_ _Oh, Saruko-chan—honestamente, la madre del pequeño castaño parecía más entusiasmada que él. Tal vez por lo linda que se veía esa chica, o lo tierna que era al ponerse nerviosa..._

 _¿Eh?_

 _¿Acababa de pensar que esa niña se veía bonita?_

 _Las mejillas de Misaki se arrebolaron bastante. Para salir del apuro, señaló el puesto de helados y dijo a su mamá:_

 _—_ _¡Creo que Saruko quería un helado, vamos por uno, por favor!_

 _—_ _Espera, Misaki, primero debes invitarle correctamente—puntualizó su madre. Él le miró confundido, sin saber muy bien qué hacer sólo habló._

 _—_ _Uh, ¿quieres venir conmigo?_

 _Saruko se quedó callada unos segundos hasta que la primera sonrisita apareció en su cara, pequeña y burlona._

 _—_ _¿Cómo una cita?_

 _—_ _La primera cita de mi bebé—la mayor tomó su cámara e iba a tomar una foto, pero Misaki, más rojo que antes, se adelantó y tomó la muñeca de la pequeña morena, comenzando a caminar hacia el puesto de dulces._

 _—_ _¡No se rían de mí! —reclamaba, ante la diversión de las dos féminas._

 _Al final, la pequeña invitación a un helado se convirtió en una especie de cita real–con chaperona- cuando Misaki se enteró de que Saruko no había subido a ningún juego. Como todavía era temprano, su madre aceptó ir a un par de juegos más._

 _Otra vez tacitas, carrusel y más. Pero Saruko a último momento hizo su primera petición: ir a la noria. Ambos Yata asintieron, satisfechos de que ella se expresara abiertamente aunque fuese para una simple pregunta._

 _Ya en la noria, Saruko se acomodó en un rincón de ella y pronto Misaki se unió a su lado. La madre del castaño se quedó un poco más alejada de ellos, en los asientos contrarios, sonriendo divertida de ver a su hijo tan entusiasmado. Era obligatorio que un adulto subiera si se trataba de niños._

 _La chica miraba distraída el paisaje, cambiando este solo un poco a medida que ascendían. Misaki señalaba cada cosa que llamaba su atención o contaba historias bobas e infantiles mientras la morena asentía, una mueca relajada permanecía en su faz mientras escuchaba al otro chico._

 _Pero eso se esfumó pronto, tornándose a una expresión entre molesta y asustada. Misaki nunca supo que fue lo que vio Saruko para poner esa cara, pero una vez que su cabina tocó el suelo la niña se irguió a prisa y parecía dispuesta a correr de ahí hasta que Misaki le detuvo, cogiendo su delgado brazo._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa?_

 _—_ _Debo irme—contestó ella, mostrando más emociones que antes: miedo y abatimiento. Esto último se contagió a Misaki._

 _—_ _¿Nos volveremos a ver?_

 _—_ _Yo..._

 _Saruko miró a los lados, sus ojos se detuvieron por momentos en la madre del chico, que miraba sin interferir. Inhaló con fuerza antes de que sus manos se aferraran a los hombros de Misaki y le acercó, tan rápido que el otro no tuvo tiempo ni de decir pio._

 _Un beso casto, torpe y superficial que se supone iba a la mejilla se desvió a los labios cuando Misaki volteó un poco._

 _La señora Yata jadeo mientras miraba, emocionada._

 _Cuando la morena se separó, pasados escasos dos o tres segundos, aprovechó el estado de aturdimiento en Misaki para salir de ahí. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sólo asintió a la mujer antes de irse._

 _Los pequeños dedos de Misaki se dirigieron lentamente hacia su rostro. Había un raro hormigueo en ellos y recién ahí se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Cubrió su boca con sus manitos y retrocedió, cayendo de sentón sobre su trasero._

 _Entonces su madre comenzó a reír, y cuando él le miró notó que era apuntado con la cámara fotográfica._

 _—_ _¡Cariño, eres un pequeño tomate ahora mismo!_

 _—_ _¡Mamá! —le gritó, rojísimo a más no poder. Salió de la noria y miró hacia todos lados, intentando encontrar a Saruko para reclamarle. Pero no había rastro alguno de ella._

 _—_ _Ella sí que corre rápido—dijo su madre tras de él—. Al menos conseguí una buena antes, el primer beso de mi bebé fue robado frente a mí, quién lo diría._

 _Misaki hizo combustión._

 _Pasó el resto del día refunfuñando molesto e intentando ignorar las burlas de su mamá._

 _Estuvo realmente enojado con Saruko durante los primeros días, pues ella había robado como si nada su primer beso y ahora cada vez que una niña se acercaba, Misaki se ponía demasiado nervioso y comenzaba a tartamudear, provocando risas._

 _Poco a poco su enojo fue menguando, entonces las preguntas en su cabeza cambiaron de "¿Por qué me beso?" a "¿Le volveré a ver?"_

 _Y cada vez que miraba la foto que tomó su madre tenía la certeza de que realmente quería verle de nuevo. Era una toma de ambos en esa cabina, él hablando y ella escuchando; sus bonitos ojos azules tras el marco grueso de los lentes miraban a Misaki con interés mientras una de sus manos jugaba con el largo cabello negro de princesa._

 _No volvió a verle, pero tampoco dejó de pensar en ella._

—El chihuahua está soñando despierto otra vez.

La burla de Eric sacó a Misaki de su ensoñación. Lanzó un borrador que el rubio esquivo fácilmente y le dio su mejor mirada de _Muérete, estúpido rubio de pacotilla._

—Chicos, no peleen ahora—como siempre, Kamamoto intentó armar paz entre ambos—. La maestra viene hacia acá.

—Es culpa de este idiota—se defendió Misaki, escondiéndose tras su libro para disimular. Surt murmuró:

—Mejor sigue pensando en tu princesa.

— ¿Algo que quieran compartir con la clase?

—N-nada, señorita Awashima—respondió Rikio, demasiado nervioso.

La maestra de matemáticas parecía dispuesta a replicar, más los toques en la puerta salvaron al problemático par. Ella se dirigió ahí y al abrir encontró al director Ichigen, sonriendo tan relajado como siempre.

Ambos hablaron fuera un par de minutos y cuando la mujer reingresó al salón carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos.

—El director me informa que tenemos un nuevo estudiante, sean amables con él—dijo, tan segura como siempre. Hizo una seña a la puerta abierta—. Adelante, puedes presentarte.

Un completo raro, esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo Misaki de Fushimi Saruhiko.

El tipo había caminado ligeramente encorvado y con las manos en los bolsillos hasta detenerse al lado de la maestra y murmuró su nombre, mirando al suelo con completo desinterés.

Cabello negro desordenado y lentes de montura gruesa, seguro era un nerd también.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir sobre ti, Fushimi? —Awashima no estaba feliz por la actitud de su nuevo estudiante, eso estaba tan claro como el agua.

—No.

—Está bien, como prefieras—la rubia maestra inspeccionó el aula rápidamente y su mirada se detuvo en un asiento vacío, al lado de la pared, casi al fondo del salón y dos pupitres a la izquierda de Misaki.

Lo que quería decir que Kamamoto era el más cercano, y con toda su amabilidad el chico rellenito quiso saludar al nuevo cuando tomó asiento.

—Eh, bienvenido, Fushimi.

El moreno ni siquiera le miró.

— ¡Oi, respóndele algo al menos! —la fácilmente alterable actitud de Misaki le hizo reaccionar para apoyar a su amigo.

—Yata-san, está bien...

—Yata Misaki—la maestra se sumó a su intercambio y el castaño se puso nervioso de inmediato—. Ya que muestras tanto interés en la socialización de Fushimi, tú serás quien le enseñe la escuela en las horas de receso.

—Pero...

—Y si vas a fingir interés en mi clase al menos levanta el libro indicado, yo enseño matemáticas, no inglés.

—Yo...

—Dicho esto, prosigamos con los ejercicios de la página quince.

Con las mejillas rojas, la mirada preocupada de Kamamoto y las risas de Surt de fondo, Misaki decidió que sería un mal día.

También decidió que todo era culpa de su nuevo compañero.

* * *

—Fushimi, levántate.

Al finalizar el primer periodo y para no arriesgarse a un regaño real de la maestra Awashima, Misaki se dirigió frente al puesto de Fushimi para cumplir con su obligación.

El de ojos azules ni siquiera alzó la vista de su móvil, ignorándole por completo. Una venita se hinchó en la frente de Yata y golpeó la mesa con un puño, ganando la atención de los pocos que se habían quedado dentro del salón.

Recién ahí Fushimi le miró, con tal indiferencia que tuvo que tragar saliva.

 _Oh, estúpido._

— ¿Qué quieres, enano?

—No me llames así, imbécil—se controló lo mejor que pudo para no dar otro golpe, esta vez en la cara de ese idiota—. Debo enseñarte la escuela, vamos.

—Tsk, que molestia—chasqueó la lengua el otro, bajando otra vez la mirada a su móvil—. No es necesario, si pregunta le diré que sí lo hiciste.

—Tú obviamente no conoces a "la mujer desalmada", ella se enterará si no lo hago.

Escalofríos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Yata ante la mera idea de mentirle a la maestra de matemática. Después de todo, Awashima Seri no se había ganado el apodo por nada.

Fushimi volvió a chasquear, a este punto le salía tan natural como respirar. La silla hizo un feo ruido cuando la empujo hacia atrás y se levantó con pesadez. Con fastidio Misaki notó que le ganaba por al menos una cabeza de altura.

Maldito larguirucho, nerd, bicho raro.

En silencio caminaron fuera del salón, Misaki por delante. Su idea de enseñar la escuela había caído en un simple recorrido, no tenía por qué hablar con el moreno de todas formas, sólo guiarle. Era demasiado estúpido e innecesario como dijo el otro, pero, una vez más, no quería ser castigado de la peor forma por esa mujer.

— ¿Ese chico es el nuevo?

—No está nada mal.

—Es muy alto, me encanta.

—Luce misterioso, es mi tipo.

—Yo si me dejo hacer de todo por...

Había intentado ignorar los murmullos, pero a esas alturas fue imposible. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con las chicas? Por si fuera poco, algunos hombres también miraban en su dirección con interés, era realmente escalofriante.

Es decir, Fushimi no estaba del todo mal, hasta era un poco atractivo, pero no era para tanto. _Borra eso_. Misaki no pensaba que fuera guapo o algo así, simplemente era honesto en que era bien parecido y...

Y se estaba desviando del tema, es todo.

—La biblioteca está doblando este pasillo, supongo que ya sabes lo del pase para sacar los libros.

—Sí, lo sé—respondió Fushimi—. Puedes dejarme aquí, ya nos vieron lo suficiente.

—Uh, pero...—quiso contradecir Misaki, pero no encontró falta de razón en las palabras de su contraparte.

— ¿O quieres estar más tiempo juntos, Misaki?

—Es Yata, no ese—respondió el castaño de inmediato, arrugando el entrecejo.

— ¿Misaki? —el nombre de pila volvió a abandonar la boca de Fushimi, enervando todavía más al castaño. —Pero así es tu nombre, Misaki.

— ¡Deja de repetirlo!—perdió la paciencia el susodicho, deteniendo su caminar—. No me llames así, maldición.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te llame, entonces? —Saruhiko se detuvo, también, con falsa curiosidad—. ¿Enano?

—Diablos, no.

— ¿Pigmeo?

— ¿Qué es eso...?

—Gnomo, tal vez.

—Oye...

—O lilipu...

— ¡Basta! —vociferó Misaki, comprendiendo al fin las burlas del idiota de gafas. — ¡Eres un tipo idiota y espeluznante, idiota!

—Dijiste idiota dos veces en la misma frase, Misaki—la respuesta calmada del más alto sólo logró cabrearle más. En un arranque, le empujó lo suficientemente fuerte para que chocara contra la pared, luego retrocedió.

—Me largo, idi...—consciente de que estaba a punto de repetir la palabra negó con la cabeza—. ¡Agh, es todo, adiós!

Partió, dejando atrás a Fushimi, quien no se movió durante varios segundos.

—No sé si es peor tu estupidez o tu mala memoria, Misaki—soltó, acomodando sus gafas con hastió.

* * *

Así estaba bien, entonces.

Idiota espeluznante, larguirucho, nerd y raro.

¿Cuál era la necesidad de ser tan antipático, de joder la existencia ajena? No tenía idea, pero a Fushimi se le daba tan bien como chasquear la lengua.

Yata suspiró, rendido. Aprovechó estar solo en ese rinconcito a las afueras del edificio principal para sacar su cartera del bolsillo trasero, a su vez, de ella sacó un papel algo envejecido.

Era la foto de Saruko, su pequeño tesoro.

Aprendió a verla cuando tenía privacidad suficiente, pues sus amigos –Eric Surt- solían burlarse de él por eso. Amistosamente, está bien, pero seguía siendo vergonzoso para Misaki. Para él era muy importante, la niña que conoció ese día había significado más para él que una compañera de juegos pasajera. En palabras de Kusanagi, -el dueño del bar en que ayudaba a medio tiempo- lo que sentía era un enamoramiento infantil que se había extendido por demasiado tiempo. Cosas de niños, según él.

Pero Yata sabía que era algo más profundo, porque si no, no le importaría tanto. En sus sueños y deseos más profundos, algún día iba a encontrar de nuevo a Saruko, lo había pedido cada año cuando apagaba las velitas de su pastel de cumpleaños.

¿Cómo se vería ella? Examinó la foto, como tantas veces había hecho. Seguro sus pestañas y cabello habían crecido, como brillante seda negra; sus ojos se habrían vuelto más vivos, eso esperaba, pero ojalá mantuvieran ese toque pacifico que había memorizado Misaki en su cabeza.

No podía tomar la imagen de nadie para hacer una posible comparación, pues no había visto a alguien con sus características una vez más, convirtiéndola en una persona única todo ese tiempo.

Aunque...

Misaki ladeó la cabeza, luciendo concentrado.

Cabello negro, ojos azules, piel pálida y lentes de marco grueso.

¿Por qué ahora le sonaba familiar de otra forma?

Ante ese pensamiento su cabeza recreó a alguien; chasquido, mueca molesta, caminar encorvado.

No, no y no. Debía frenar ahí.

No había manera en que Fushimi Saruhiko se pareciera a su linda Saruko.

* * *

Resultó ser que Fushimi aparentemente era un genio, o algo así escuchó y vio Misaki. El tipo prestaba casi nula atención a las clases, sin importar de qué asignatura se tratara, pero cuando le hacían preguntas o le llamaban al pizarrón contestaba de forma perfecta.

Cada. Maldita. Cosa.

Quien parecía a punto de explotar con la actitud del nuevo estudiante era la maestra Seri, pero tomando en cuenta los buenos resultados del moreno le era difícil encontrar motivos para castigarle. Para Misaki era una cosa bastante injusta, aunque él no fuera precisamente un estudiante modelo...

Pero lo que ocurría dentro del aula no volvía inmune a Fushimi fuera de ella.

Pasó cuando Misaki regresaba a la escuela, luego de recordar que dejó su libreta de inglés ahí y tenía un examen al día siguiente de dicha materia. Iba en su patineta, tarareando una canción que le resultó pegajosa, cuando cierta escena llamó su atención.

Era un trio de tipos enormes rodeando a alguien, todos vistiendo el conocido uniforme de su escuela, Ashinaka. Misaki, enervado, se dirigió hacia ellos y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca les gritó:

— ¡Oigan!

De inmediato voltearon hacia él, y con la poca distancia Misaki pudo ver a quién rodeaban. Nada más, ni nada menos, que Fushimi Saruhiko.

— ¿Qué quieres, enanito? —le preguntó uno de los tipos, con cara de estreñido—. Estamos ocupados aquí, por si no lo notaste.

— ¡No me llames enanito! —reaccionó Yata, de inmediato. Luego reposó su mirada en Fushimi, una vez más—. Ugh, ¿estás bien?

Pese a que su uniforme estaba un poco desarreglado y uno de los matones le agarraba del cuello de la camisa, el rostro de Fushimi había lucido completamente indiferente hasta ese momento. Cuando reconoció al castaño puso cara de mala leche, como siempre.

—Misaki, no deberías entrometerte en lo que no te importa.

—¿Aaah? —soltó el nombrado, acercándose y empujando al tipo que sujetaba a Saruhiko en el proceso, sólo para ser el mismo quien le cogiera de la camisa, molesto —. ¿Esa es tu forma de agradecer que venga a ayudarte?

— ¿Estas preocupado por mí? —sus lentes destellaron al sol—Que lindo.

Las palabras del moreno le dejaron boquiabierto, y estaba a punto de negarlo por completo cuando una tosca mano se posó en su hombro.

—No nos ignoren, mocosos —habló el que parecía el líder, el mismo que tenía a Fushimi antes —. Sólo dame tu maldito dinero y no tendrán más problemas.

—Él no te dará nada —es Misaki quien respondió, volteándose para hacer frente a los idiotas. Los tres eran como malditos titanes para él, pero eso no le afectó en absoluto.

— ¿Qué eres, su novio? —se burló uno de los tipos. Yata enrojeció y su puño respondió por él, dando el primer golpe.

Lo siguiente fue un revuelo de extremidades buscando hacer daño, Misaki se enorgullecía profundamente por sus buenos reflejos y fuerza bruta, mismos que le permitieron ir a la par, recibiendo el menor daño posible. Pero bastó un instante de descuido para joderse, porque cuando escuchó algo tras él giró, notando como uno de los matones había sacado una navaja y estaba a punto de apuñalarle.

Maldijo fuerte, preparado para el dolor que se avecinaba, pero este nunca llegó, al igual que la puñalada. Fushimi había dado un certero golpe en el cuello del atacante y este había caído al suelo, inconsciente.

No lo había procesado todavía y el moreno ya le había cogido de la muñeca para luego correr de ahí, dejando atrás a los mayores que sólo pudieron gritar insultos mientras auxiliaban a su colega.

— ¡Eso ha estado increíble! —fue lo primero que soltó Misaki cuando se detuvieron, cerca de la zona comercial de la ciudad. Fushimi le miró enarcando una ceja, confuso.

— ¿Ser golpeado por tres cabezas huecas es genial para ti? —le preguntó.

—Por donde lo veas han salido peor ellos —contestó Yata, brazos en jarra y porte orgulloso.

—Eres un tonto, Misaki —el chico sombrío suspiró y se acercó al castaño, que sólo le miró curioso. La curiosidad se volvió nerviosismo cuando una fría mano se posó justo sobre su mejilla.

El contacto ardió.

—Menudo golpe te han dejado aquí.

—N-no ha sido para tanto.

—Me sorprende que no se te saliera el cerebro con eso, con lo pequeño que debe-

— ¡Oh, cállate! —Misaki le empujó. Echó un rápido vistazo al cuerpo ajeno y luego desvió la vista. Rascó su nuca y preguntó—. ¿No te hicieron nada, cierto?

—No, —Fushimi se encogió de hombros— por suerte un príncipe valiente llegó, hurra.

El completo sarcasmo hizo que una vena se retorciera en la sien de Yata.

—Sólo vi a un completo idiota en problemas, no es como si tú pudieras ser mi princesa—contestó, intentando devolverle la burla. Pero Fushimi no pareció afectado, de hecho habló con muy fingido sufrir.

—Oh, estoy tan afectado por eso—retrocedió unos pasos, dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse—. La próxima vez no te metas.

— ¿No dirás nada, maldito malagradecido?

Fushimi volteó una vez más, en su rostro una sonrisa sospechosa. Deshizo la reciente distancia en largas zancadas y antes de que Misaki reaccionara se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Misaki.

Yata quedó K.O el tiempo suficiente tiempo para que el moreno se alejara. Sintió un extraño _déjà vu_ y su cara comenzó a calentarse luego de veinte segundos exactos.

—T-t-t-t-t-tú...—sin lograr componer algo coherente, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y gritó después— ¡MALDITO FUSHIMI, MONO DE MIERDA, NO OLVIDARÉ ESTO!

* * *

En efecto, no lo olvido.

Pero la forma en que lo pensaba no era la correcta.

Incluso su madre le preguntó durante la cena, preocupada, si le había ocurrido algo. Misaki había negado fervientemente y por alguna razón ella empezó a sonreír de una forma extraña, luego le insinuó algo de Saruko siendo engañada por su pequeño hijo y el castaño tuvo que contener los gritos de frustración. Porque gritar en la mesa a su madre sería una sentencia de muerte, o peor.

Lo más horrible del caso es que, cada vez que pensaba en el hecho de la tarde, sentía la sangre subir a su rostro. Y a la ira se sumaba la vergüenza, a la vergüenza la curiosidad y de ahí en más ni quería pensarlo.

Oh, mierda. ¿Qué pensaría su Saruko de todo eso? Vale, no es como si fueran algo, pero había desarrollado una –estúpida para algunos- fidelidad hacia la chica, prometiendo guardarse sólo para ella.

Nunca permitió que nadie se le acercara en plan íntimo, luego llegaba ese estúpido y...

¡Agh!

Todo eso dio como resultado que al día siguiente estuviese parado fuera de la escuela, con todo el porte de mala leche que pudo reunir, esperando al culpable de su tortura mental.

Bastó verle para dirigirse a paso firme hacia él. Fushimi, quien iba con los ojos clavados al móvil mientras caminaba, alzó la vista al ser sujetado del cuello de la camisa por segundo día consecutivo.

Al menos era el idiota de Misaki y no un matón mal hecho, pensé. Probablemente.

—¿Necesitas algo, Misaki? —preguntó Saruhiko con total calma.

—¡Y todavía preguntas! —Aireado, Yata ni siquiera se quejó al ser llamado así. Afianzó el agarre en la prenda blanca y siseó— ¿Cómo te atreviste a b-besarme ayer, maldito raro?

—Primero, Misaki, es normal preguntar qué le ocurre a un tipo que te aborda de esa forma—Fushimi no hizo intento de soltarse y siguió hablando—. Y segundo, no me llames raro si eres tú el que se sonroja de esa forma sólo por hablar de un beso en la mejilla, enano virgen.

—¡No estoy avergonzado ni nada! —intentó Yata salvar su dignidad. Inútilmente, claro, pues en efecto, sentía su rostro arder—. No me digas virgen, maldición, simplemente no debiste hacer eso porque, para que lo sepas, tengo a alguien especial y sólo aceptaré esas cosas de ella.

El moreno enarcó una ceja, totalmente escéptico.

— ¿Sabes que algún día tendrás que separarte de tu madre, cierto?

— ¡No es mi madre! —gritó el castaño, más rojo que antes. Soltó al otro y sacó su cartera del bolsillo trasero. La abrió y sacó la foto que tanto había estado cuidando por años—. Es ella, la única para mí.

Es difícil explicar el rostro que colocó Fushimi nada más ver la foto. Incredulidad, enojo, vergüenza y nerviosismo mezclados.

Misaki llevaba años enamorado de Saruko, por ese motivo no sintió timidez alguna al mostrar su tesoro a ese idiota y ponerle en su lugar.

Craso error, porque todo se fue a la mierda cuando Fushimi le arrebató la foto y la rompió, pedazo a pedazo.

 **Desenlace en la siguiente parte.**


End file.
